


歌剧魅影

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 年下鬼畜抖s天才音乐家柚×隐忍寡言心善芭蕾舞蹈老师天关键词: ooc，文笔差，年下，养成系，sm，道具play，吃醋， 师生，粗暴强制性爱，强制暴露，语言侮辱※基本采用《歌剧魅影》04年电影版与原著混合后的设定※存在年龄操纵，时间线有改动，与原故事情节关系不大，不了解不影响阅读※因剧情需要，羽生半张脸有天生毁容设定，不喜慎入※过程虐，开放性结局（基本上he）※为开车而产生的脑洞，目测五章完，两章铺垫，后面你懂的……※请勿上升真人×3！！！





	1. Chapter 1

01

1848年，法国，巴黎

距离金博洋伴随逃难的人群躲进驶离故国、冒着黑烟的轮船已经六年有余了。儿时的记忆已经模糊，自小无父无母的他关于童年的印象只有饥饿，没有尽头的饥饿，还有对于死亡朦朦胧胧的恐惧。

从最简单的法语也不会说到与人沟通无碍，金博洋凭着罕见的东方面孔、清洗后还算漂亮白皙的皮肤、良好的柔韧性还有三分运气磕磕绊绊的，在巴黎歌剧院扎下了根，成为了一名芭蕾舞演员。

舞者的生活枯燥乏味又辛劳，最让少年少女们开心的，就是偶尔路过的马戏团了，只要交上少许费用就能欣赏一整晚热闹精彩的演出。

金博洋不喜欢这种过于嘈杂的环境，也不喜欢很多在他看来低俗无趣的表演，但为了合群，他还是披上斗篷提着油灯跟上伙伴们的步伐。

到处都是寻欢作乐的人们，高谈阔论豪放的喝着酒的赌徒，抖着胸脯跳着热辣舞蹈的女郎，不断越过火圈的猛兽和挥舞着鞭子的驯兽师，蒙着面纱正神神秘秘为人占卜的吉普赛女郎，滑稽表演着的小丑，欢呼雀跃的观众……

酒气、烟草气、脂粉气甚至呕吐物的气味混在一起，冲击着金博洋的感官，但最引起他注意的还是一个铁笼子。

笼子里是一个年仅六七岁，衣不蔽体的孩子，露出来的部位伤口和发黑的污垢混杂在一起让人在夜晚昏暗的火光下分辨不清，头上套着一个破烂的麻袋，只挖空两只眼睛和嘴巴的部位。

他的眼睛没有丝毫孩童的天真无邪，只有浓郁的死气，让金博洋不敢直视。

表演很快到了尾声，“女士们，先生们，下面由我来给大家带来本马戏团的重头戏，请到我身边来！”，团长高举着鞭子站在铁笼子旁大声宣告着。

人群很快聚集到这里，金博洋被人推搡着到了第一排。“这个奴隶，是传说中的——恶魔之子！他有着极其丑陋的面容让人为之胆颤，在本马戏团抓住他之前已经暴起伤了三个人了。下面由我为大家揭晓恶魔之子的真面目！”

说着，团长粗暴的扯去了孩子的布套，一张极为矛盾的脸庞暴露在人们面前。他的右脸充满了东方韵味，上翘的眼角勾人心魄，薄薄的嘴唇让人想一亲芳泽，鼻梁挺翘又精致，看到他右脸的人们纷纷露出充满丑恶肆无忌惮欲望的眼神来。

再看向他的左脸，人群中发出一阵惊恐的尖叫。那是怎样的半张脸啊，比你能想象到的最恐怖的恶魔还要恐怖！胆小的妇女已经晕厥，因恐惧而振奋着的人们已经高呼着要抒发施虐的欲望。

团长顺从民意，皮鞭重重的打在孩子身上，之前一直蜷缩着冷漠的坐着的孩童嘶吼着不断重重撞向铁笼子，像一头无处可逃的小兽，群众们显然被这种赤裸裸的暴力、虐待勾起了情绪，呼声更是高涨，纷纷把钱币砸向笼子里的孩子。

团长很满意造成的效果，更加变着法虐待所谓的恶魔之子，金博洋的眼里满是震惊和心痛，愤怒使他紧握着双拳身体不住的颤抖着。

不久表演到了尾声，纷纷扰扰的人们很快离散归去。最里层的金博洋，一直呆到了最后，就在他准备转身离开的一瞬，鬼使神差的回首一望，看到了使他毕生难忘的场景。

孩童丢出套索圈在团长的脖子上，死命的拉着，眼里爆发出极强的恨意，被勒住喉咙的团长发不出声音，痛苦的无声挣扎着，零零散散散发着酒气的人们竟然没有注意到这个角落发生了什么，不一会，团长就这样倒在草地上再没了声息。

金博洋就这样和孩子对视了，一瞬间，他爆发出惊人的勇气，飞快跑到团长尸首边，摸索着找到铁笼子的钥匙，颤抖着手打开了笼子。

“跟我走，我知道哪个地方能藏住你”

金博洋忐忑的向孩子伸出了手，孩子一言不发，只是抓住了他的衣袖。金博洋勇敢的反握住孩子脏到看不出颜色的手腕，避开三三两两的行人，一路狂奔到剧院后门，通过弯弯曲曲像迷宫的暗道来到了剧院阴冷潮湿的地窖。

金博洋平复着剧烈跳动的心脏，回想到方才紧张的情形几乎腿软。

“羽生结弦，我叫羽生结弦”，孩子低声说着。

天籁般的嗓音让金博洋震惊不已，那是被音乐天使亲吻过的嘴唇吧，否则怎能发出如此美妙动听的音色？清澈、悠扬，比东方最昂贵的丝绸还要细腻，比法国最醇厚的葡萄酒还要芬芳。

“我的母亲从我出生起就尖叫着把我丢给仆人，说我是恶魔的孩子。我无数次央求她，希望能得到一个拥抱作为生日礼物……她却给了我一面镜子，镜子照向我的那一刻，我痛苦、我绝望，等我回过神来，碎片散落一地，我的手血流不止。但是我竟不觉得痛，身体的痛哪能比上心理上痛的千万分之一呢？！”

孩子扬起右手，手背上狰狞的伤疤触目惊心，他情绪激烈的说着，“上帝！上帝真的是存在的吗？他给了我高贵的出生、音乐的天赋、动人的嗓音，为什么又给我这样一副面容！！！我究竟做错了什么！我是…被抛弃的孩子吗？”说到最后已是泫然欲泣。

即使杀过人，即使成熟如斯也只是个六七岁的孩子啊。自己也不过是个小小少年的金博洋，心疼的抱住面前瘦弱悲伤的孩子。

孩子在他怀里闷闷的说道:“这么多年，你是唯一一个看到我却不把脸转开的人…无论如何，谢谢你……”“这里很安全，剧院所有的人都不会到这里来…我保证，会照顾好你，所以，相信我！”

金博洋在这个孩子身上看到了六年前茫然无助的自己，一时激动这些话语就脱口而出。孩子只是透过布套的小孔看着他不说话。和羽生又交代几句，金博洋就整理了凌乱的衣物，趁着夜色回到地面上的歌剧院去了。

“金博洋，刚刚马戏团结束，你跑哪里去了，怎么现在才回来？”他的同伴好奇的问着。“没什么……”金博洋若无其事的答道，不愿多说。

金博洋就这样把羽生结弦藏在了歌剧院的地窖里，时常绞尽心思从厨房偷来为数不多的食物，用自己微薄的薪水想尽一切办法给他弄来想看的书。

那个叫羽生结弦的孩子，自初遇那一夜袒露心扉之后，又恢复了阴郁古怪的脾气，拒人千里之外。不会培养孩子的金博洋叹了口气，只好期待时间能带来好的转变。


	2. Chapter 2

02

1854年，法国，巴黎

日历一页页飞快地揭过，转眼间，那个惊心动魄的夜晚已经过去六个年头。在这六年里，金博洋抽高了个子，原本稚嫩的面容变得愈发柔和清秀，寡言的性格使他显得与同伴格格不入，挺拔纤细的身材更添几分别样的气质。

残留着少年的青涩与纯真，这种未成熟的花骨朵，在私生活混乱的上流社会里最受欢迎了。何况他还有那样独特的东方面容和可以轻松做出任何舞姿的柔韧腰肢，想必经过一番调教定能绽放出迷人的风采。

怀着种种龌龊的心思，大批的狂蜂浪蝶总会捧着美丽的花束在金博洋谢幕赶往服装室的路上围追堵截。

有格调些的贵族，会派遣仆人在金博洋休息的私人时间里送上一封附庸风雅的情书，或是价值不菲的礼物。他们地位有高有低，最讽刺的是，金博洋曾同时收到一对侯爵夫妇分别送来的邀请函。

他无一例外的全部谢绝了，金博洋也因此成为了小有名气的“高岭之花”。

就在金博洋因这些骚扰不胜其烦之时，愤怒和困扰的却不止他一人。羽生结弦自从被金博洋救下之后，一种难言的情愫就根植在他心中。

幼年时的经历使他轻易不向他人敞开心怀，在随马戏团四处流浪的日子里，他见识了太多太多的丑恶。

心疼他满身伤痕的老妇人，可以在他被揭去布袋的那一瞬间昏厥，再醒来时，慈祥的面容因恐惧扭曲的不堪入目；

温柔和蔼的贵族少女，在倾听他动人的歌声后，捂着心口说愿意给他自由，却在看见他狰狞的面孔后发出刺耳的尖叫，一边咒骂着一边用尖尖的鞋跟踩在他曾抚过她衣角的手上；

唯一一个不惧他面容的温文尔雅的绅士，买下他后毫不掩饰的暴露出丑恶的嘴脸，转手就以高价把他卖到更为冷酷的马戏团里……

起初，他认为金博洋和他曾经遇到的所有人一样，不过是无聊的经不起消耗的同情心作祟，或是怀着更为丑恶的目的。

他像刺猬一样，竖起全身的刺，死守着自己的心防，冷眼旁观对方一次次的示好一次次的接近，默默等待着对方耐心耗尽的那一天，展露出令他作呕的嘴脸。

但是一年又一年过去，他期待的那一天却始终没有到来。金博洋只是一天天准时送来足够的食物、四季的衣物甚至他正急需的书。

他不是没有看见对方难掩疲惫的神情，他清楚的知道这些源源不断的物资耗费了对方多少精力。就在他不知不觉之中，一片死寂的内心已经照进了一道名为金博洋的亮光。

羽生结弦从来都对他恶语相加，不惮以最坏的恶意、最恶毒的语言揣测着金博洋所做得一切，他甚至在内心乞求着金博洋厌弃自己，因为应该遭受地狱烈火焚烤的恶魔，不配得到天使的垂青！

虽然金博洋时常真诚的夸赞他拥有被音乐天使亲吻过的歌喉，但是羽生结弦一直知道，金博洋才是真正给予他救赎的天使。

不知从何时起，躲在繁复的幕布下、躲在镂空的小窗后，痴痴地偷窥已成了羽生结弦每日的必修课，甚至在少年青涩旖旎的梦境里，都出现了对方缱绻的眼神、光洁的躯体、若有若无的呻吟。

所以，当看到那些只会用下半身思考的牲畜觊觎他可望不可即的珍宝时，羽生结弦才会如此的愤怒、焦虑，只恨自己不是真正的恶魔之子，无法将仇人付之一炬。

但是他还是太小了，实在是太小了，一个小小的少年即便满心仇恨又能做些什么呢？

这一天的夜晚，金博洋独自在舞台上认真的思索、练习第二天所要表演的剧目。在他视线所不及的背后，一个肥硕的身影鬼鬼祟祟的出现在幕布的后方。

一片寂静的舞台上，突兀的出现木质地板“吱呀”的声响，就在金博洋警惕的回过头大声喝问：“谁在那里！”时，庞大的身躯将他狠狠的撞倒在地板上。

“可算抓住你了，美人。之前为什么要拒绝小爷，现在吃苦头了吧，还不快自己把腿张开，让小爷好好享受享受”，

肥硕的身躯不停的在金博洋身上乱蹭着，不老实的双手揉捏着他挺翘的臀，小而猥琐的眯眯眼射出淫邪的光。金博洋被压制在地上，根本想不起来这是何方人士，油腻的触感让他几欲作呕，他皱着眉，只能奋力的挣扎着，但由于角度的不便一直无济于事。

在高高的幕布上空目睹了这一切的羽生结弦几欲发狂，他跌跌撞撞的冲回地窖，带出了他至今仍带着血迹的套索。金博洋漂亮的戏服已被撕裂，露出大片光洁白皙的背部，那个男人正一脸痴迷的舔着，丝毫没有留意到死神的逼近。

羽生冷漠的出现在男人背后，轻而易举的套住他的脖子，像六年前一样，无情的收割着脆弱的生命。“够了！羽生，够了！快停手！”重获人身自由的金博洋焦急的阻止羽生的动作，防止他手上再添一条人命。

“不，这头肥猪该死！”羽生面无表情的嘲讽着，没有戴面具的脸庞因愤怒显得愈发骇人。濒临死亡的男人翻着白眼，面色涨红，双手拼命的拉着脖子上的套索，指甲因用力过猛一一掀翻，看到面前狰狞如恶鬼的面容竟然哆嗦着失禁了，某种液体在地板上流了一滩。

羽生嫌恶的退了一步，终是应了金博洋的恳求，放了男人一条生路，金博洋拉着他匆匆消失在暗道里，只留下神志不清的男人在原地陷入了昏迷。

回到地窖的两人一时都陷入了沉默，羽生结弦有些烦躁的扯过一件斗篷抛给金博洋，“把衣服穿上！”他背着身子，直到戴上了能遮住他一半面容的面具才愿意转过身来面对他。

金博洋披着斗篷只是静静的望着他不说话，羽生结弦更加烦躁了，他来回的踱着步。“你不要以为我是为了救你才出现在那里的，我是不允许有人这样玷污我的舞台！”

金博洋上前搂住堪堪到他肩膀的小少年，抚着他乌黑的短发，声音轻而温暖:“谢谢你，救了我”。羽生受不了他郑重的语气，非常不满自己陷入被动的境况。

他猛地挥开金博洋，眯起好看的眼，薄唇勾出一个恶劣的笑:“说起来，打扰了金先生的好事真是抱歉，如果不是我突然出现在那里，那头肥猪应该能好好满足金先生吧～”

说着，眼神暧昧的上下打量金博洋的身体。金博洋也不恼，只是捧过少年的脸在额头的面具上轻轻落下一吻:“好好休息”，不等羽生结弦有所反应就匆匆离开了地窖。

羽生结弦惊讶的睁大了眼，手指摩挲着面具上被亲吻的位置，心跳如擂鼓，一时又想到了自己丑陋的面容心里一阵酸涩。

第二日清晨，伴随着清扫人员的一声尖叫，所有人都知道了昨夜险些出现一场命案。再次清醒过来的男人显然得了癔症，向每一个他见到的人信誓旦旦的说着：

“是幽灵！…没错一定是剧院的幽灵！他的脚步比树叶落到地上还轻，他的面容比地狱的恶魔还要可怕，他轻而易举的就能杀死任何一个人！……如果不是天使的求情，你们现在在看到的就是我的尸体了！！”

他握住自己的脖子，瑟瑟的发着抖，眼睛惊恐的暴睁着，好像沉浸在恐惧里回不过神来。无论谁问他昨夜为什么会在这里，天使是谁，那个幽灵有什么特征，他都只是重复着相同的话，或是无措的蹲在地上蜷成一团茫然的摇着头。

经此一役，剧院里人心惶惶，所有人都知道了剧院幽灵的存在，不少人还信誓旦旦的说，曾在剧院一些匪夷所思的角落里听到幽灵活动的声音，比如包厢墙后传来的叹息声、空无一人的舞台上方轻微的脚步声等等。

更有甚者，吹嘘自己见到了剧院幽灵，经过一番英勇的搏斗活了下来，据他的描述，幽灵的脸像羊皮纸一样黄，皮肤像老人一样皱，最可怕的是原本应该是鼻子的地方竟然空无一物，只留下了一个黑黝黝的洞。

本以为会受损的客流量，没想到经过剧院魅影的增色竟然比以往更多了。就在大家熙熙攘攘热烈讨论着幽灵究竟何许人也时，一封从天而降的神秘信件吸引了所有人的注意。

漂亮的花体字表达的意思非常简明清晰:远离金博洋，违者将受到剧院幽灵严酷的惩罚。

金博洋一时成为了剧院的焦点，人们既兴奋又恐惧的接触着他，少数不怕死的仍然追求着他，但凡是有逾矩行为的追求者，都遭到了幽灵的警告或是恐吓，渐渐的金博洋身边的烂桃花少了不少。

在众人看不见的背后，金博洋无奈的笑了一下，他简直能想象到对方咬牙切齿写信的样子，他有些无奈的摇着头:真是让人不省心啊。


	3. Chapter 3

03

1861年，法国，巴黎

平淡如水的日子，在日复一日的思恋中悄然溜走，七年前那个愤怒悲伤的少年已然成长为英挺的青年。羽生结弦用一双灵巧的手，变魔术般的，把阴冷破旧又潮湿的地窖打造了自己的王国。

他修造的暗道可以通往剧院的每一个角落；冰冷的水牢可以轻易处死他的每一个敌人；数不清的机关让误入者晕头转向、插翅难飞……但他最引以为傲的是他精心设计的居室。

那是在朦胧水汽的深处，只有划着雕花的小舟，经过碧波荡漾的地下河流才能到达的地方。四壁是嶙峋的岩石，被无数座典雅的烛台照亮。

跳跃的火光下，是一台小型管风琴，娇小的身躯并没有妨碍她音色的迷人。羽生日日夜夜俯在上面写出无数动人的乐章，时常也会抚过她的身躯，演奏一支又一支恋曲，诉说自己的寂寞与情思。

管风琴旁是一座圆形的睡床，底座雕了展翅的鸟雀，鲜红色天鹅绒的寝具复古而华美，上方是夜幕色的帷幔。羽生曾无数次痴想，自己和恋人在这座睡床上共赴云雨，那鲜红的天鹅绒定能把恋人白皙细腻的肌肤衬得极美。

睡床边是他做木工的工作台，博洋等身的蜡像静静伫立在一旁，目光永远宁静温柔的注视着他。

这尊蜡像着了素白的衣物，附着繁复的蕾丝，荷叶边的领口一直开到胸前，灯笼袖口露出一双栩栩如生的手，捧着一束紫色盛开的薰衣草——他的恋人一如薰衣草般，安静、纯洁，而他也一直像花语诉说的那样，等待爱情的到来。

自从在书里看到，有些地区会用薰衣草熏制新娘礼服之后，羽生结弦就坚持每周更换新鲜的薰衣草，为他的新娘熏香。

工作台上有着迷你的舞台，上演着他为他写得剧目，主角自然是他，正单膝跪地，向他倾慕多年的舞者求婚，剧目的结局无疑是皆大欢喜。

成年后一年以来，羽生结弦不再允许任何人踏入他的寝居，因为这里有他所有的秘密。

他曾一次次紧张的面对恋人的蜡像，卸下所有伪装和防备，向他表白自己说不尽的恋慕；他曾一次次操纵舞台上的小人演出他永远看不腻的剧目；他曾一次次借着沾染上恋人气味的衣物，在华美的睡床上，像角落里暗自渴望美人的野兽，发泄着无穷无尽的欲望……

他还有一个最大的秘密，他计划着在12月7日生日那天（两人初遇的日子）向恋人告白。他要为他拉一首小提琴曲，用他引以为豪的歌喉打开他的心扉。

他要告诉他自己已不是多年前那个满心仇恨的孩子，而是已经成长为能保护他的男人。他要在睡床上占有恋人身体的每一个角落，打上他的烙印，最后像剧目所演的那样，两人共同走向最完美的结局。

但是，捉摸不定的命运，又是否能让卑微乞怜的青年如愿？

七年的光阴从金博洋的身边带走了一些人，又带来了一些人。

他身边的同伴们嫁人的嫁人、转行的转行，做了情妇情夫的也不在少数。唯有把剧院当做了家的金博洋成为了这里的老师，专门负责训练跳芭蕾舞的孩子们。

孩子们天真的眼神、无邪的笑颜总能为26岁仍未成婚，甚至连绯闻女友都不存在的金博洋带来一些安慰。不是无人问津，而是金博洋自己婉拒了爱慕者的追求。

敏感如他怎会没有察觉到那个孩子的心思？是的，在他看来，羽生结弦无论长到多大都是他引以为傲的弟弟。这些年来他能感觉到那个孩子终于接纳了他，他忧虑的是，自己与他人恋爱会疏忽羽生的感受。

他担心羽生会再次封闭自我，陷入偏执的狂想，做出残酷的事情。这么多年来，他早已习惯把羽生的事情放在第一位，这个孩子陪在他身边度过了在异国他乡的十三个春秋，他对他的感情早已不再是微薄的同情，而是浓得化不开的亲情。

而且，生性淡泊的他享受单身的生活，向来不喜与他人有过于亲密的联系。因此这么多年来，他连朋友都少得可怜，瑞典年轻的小提琴家戴算是一个。

当这个有着忧郁眼神的青年人找上他的时候，金博洋正准备像以往一样拒绝对方的求爱。谁料到，他竟然说金博洋的舞姿为他带来了无穷的灵感，并和他分享了些许他的感悟。

几次三番，两人竟成了朋友，金博洋发现这个除了谈音乐其他时候话不多的年轻人和他异常合拍。在成为舞蹈老师之后，空余时间越发多了出来，金博洋就偶尔会去拜访戴的住处。

戴的妻子不幸早逝，只给他留下一个可爱的小公主相依为命，金博洋很喜欢也很怜惜这个有着百灵鸟般动听歌喉的小女孩。在克莉斯汀看来，金先生和她遇到的所有的大人都不一样。

他有着乌黑的短发，沉静的双眸，白皙光滑到令她羡慕的皮肤，时间似乎在他身上停止了，明明和父亲年龄相仿，却看起来像大哥哥一样。

他的话不多，但聪明的小洛蒂总能从中感受到温暖和善意，每次来拜访父亲总会给她带来新奇的小玩意儿，因此小克莉斯汀很喜欢和金先生一起玩耍。

即使没有女主人，因为父亲的疼爱，克莉斯汀也算是有个幸福的家庭，但可惜的是，戴的身体并不好，时常药物傍身，金博洋也因此十分担忧。

十二月七日这一天，巴黎的天气并不晴朗，天空中乌云密布，沉闷的大气预示着一场狂风暴雨的到来。

金博洋焦急的等待着消息，他的朋友戴，十二小时前因为突发性疾病住进了医院。戴在法国除了年幼的克莉斯汀举目无亲，唯一能依靠的只有金博洋这个朋友。

偏偏在这一天，羽生说什么也不让金博洋出门。

对于羽生时而的蛮横金博洋很是无奈，满心的焦虑甚至让他忘记了这一天是两人初遇的日子。以往在这一天，金博洋和羽生结弦都会给对方准备一点小惊喜，庆祝命运安排两人的相遇。

但显然，今年，金博洋没有这个心思。

午后三时，酝酿了大半天的暴雨终于砸了下来，阵阵惊雷总给金博洋带来不好的预感，医院传来的电报更是坐实了这一点，上面说道戴情况危机，急需金博洋作为唯一成年的亲友前往商讨下一步医治的方案。

在房间内焦虑踱步的金博洋，终于决心不理会羽生的请求，披上斗篷戴上礼帽准备前往医院。当他打开门时，正是阴沉着脸的羽生结弦。

“不，我不允许你去！”，

羽生透过面具倔强的盯着他，已经成年的躯体比金博洋略高，由于注意锻炼身材也比他看起来结实几分。金博洋沉默的望着这个已经能给他带来些许压迫感的孩子。

“只有今天…拜托……”，

羽生罕见的流露出脆弱痛苦的神情，乞求的拉着他的衣角，这在他五岁离家出走之后就再没有出现过。金博洋惊讶的同时又觉得有些心疼，但他犹豫了一下，又飞快走过羽生结弦的身边，带出了他手中的衣角，

“抱歉，我很快就回来……”

在金博洋走出剧院搭上一辆马车之后，回头望去，一个黑色的身影伫立在暴雨的洗刷下，一动不动的朝向他离开的方向。金博洋捏紧手指，决绝的不再回望一下。

一个小时，两个小说，三个小时……羽生结弦站在似乎永不停歇的暴雨中，等待着满口谎言的恋人。

夜色深沉，羽生再也看不清金博洋走的那个方向的境况，失魂落魄的回到自己的居室。他点燃唯美的烛台，布上一桌子他精心准备的佳肴，静坐着，直到远处午夜的钟声敲响，只觉得一切是多么的荒唐可笑。

雨水从发梢滑落，经过眼角脸颊，最后滴落在地上形成一小滩水迹，看上去竟像是他哭了一样。恶魔即便过了一千年也还是遭人唾弃的恶魔，他为什么曾想着能为他改变？

他的爱恋、他的热情、他的一切温柔于他来说不过是生活可有可无的调剂！他有稳定的生活，受人尊敬的职业，可以交心的朋友，没有他，他的生活丝毫不变，而他却是他的一切！

是啊！一个是面容丑陋只能躲藏在下水道里，人人喊打的臭老鼠，一个是面容英俊受人追捧前途无量的小提琴家，是个人，但凡有点脑子都知道该怎样选！他的爱，是多么卑微，多么愚蠢，又多么下贱！

呵，那么……何必小心翼翼学着为了那个人变得温柔？又何必掩饰自己的本性只为获得他的垂青？能用暴力轻易得到的东西又为什么要放弃？仇恨往往比爱情更让人刻骨铭心！

既然命运决定了他不能得到他的爱情，那么为什么不占有他的身体，让他只能在自己手中毁灭？！纯洁的天使固然高不可攀，那么何不把他拉下神坛，同恶魔一起在地狱的泥潭里疯狂、堕落？！

妒忌的火焰灼烧着羽生结弦的心脏，烛光投照下的阴影里仿佛有千万个恶魔的声音在教唆他走向他本该选择的道路。

他挥手打翻了一桌冰冷的佳肴，砸碎了可笑的舞台与小人，明艳依旧的薰衣草被无情的摔落在地，理智在消退，无穷的爱意转换为了绝对的疯狂……

凌晨两点，金博洋拖着疲惫的身躯回到熟悉的剧院，戴进行了手术，但具体的情况仍然有待进一步观察，医生背着克莉斯汀悄悄告诉他戴的情况并不乐观。

就在金博洋想着满腹的心事时，他没有意识到可怕的噩梦正在等待着他。在走过一个转弯处时，一个黑影袭击了他，金博洋几乎立即就陷入了昏迷……

鲜红色天鹅绒的睡床上，穿着素白蕾丝上衣的青年缓缓苏醒，荷叶边的领口一直开到前胸，露出因冷空气而显得形状格外挺立的嫣红的两点。

青年被黑色的丝带蒙住了双眼，身体上用红色的细绳捆绑出复杂的姿势，清一色的鲜红衬得他肤白似雪。他的下半身空无一物，后穴被塞入了粗大的假阳具，粗糙的绳索正好勒过他娇嫩的大腿根部和会阴，使他被迫的大张着腿。

他唯一能调整的姿势就是跪趴在柔软的床垫上，他稍微一挣扎就使得细绳更加嵌入皮肤，勒出道道凌虐的红痕。

黑色的丝带无限放大了金博洋的触感，他清晰的感觉到一个坚硬的皮制品挑起了他的下巴，迫使他高昂起头颅，一个充满暴虐的吻落在他唇上。

对方毫不怜惜的啃咬着他的嘴唇，轻易就尝到了血腥味，灵巧的舌头横扫着他的口腔，金博洋根本没有招架之力只能被动的承受着几乎令他窒息的吻。

与此同时，他感受到被细绳勒住的会阴处，什么坚硬冰凉的东西踩了上去——原来是马靴，对方来回碾压着脆弱的腿间，疲软的性器想要勃起却被细绳限制住，金博洋悲鸣出声，全身上下，连勃起都被操纵的被控制感，使一股强烈的羞耻感笼上他的心头。

金博洋听见了一声轻笑，他犹豫的开口问道:“结弦……是你吗？”回答他的却是皮鞭的抽打，“谁允许你直呼我的名字？”，还是一样醇厚动听的嗓音，此时听起来却是无比的冷酷。

“羽生……”，又是一道皮鞭抽过，正好打在他被细绳着重突显的乳首上，疼痛伴随着麻痒接踵而至，金博洋险些被这种感觉逼疯。“奴隶就该有奴隶的样子，叫我主人……”，

金博洋紧咬着下唇怎么也不肯这样叫自己一手养大的孩子，他的内心只感到荒唐与不安，不明白这一天的时间到底改变了什么？接二连三的抽打雨点般落在金博洋身上，每一下都打进了他的心里，带来麻痒和疼痛，却像一只只钩子，逐渐钩出他内心深处的欲望。

又是一下落在娇嫩的大腿根部，“啊……！”，金博洋浑身颤抖的呻吟着，羽生靠近他的身边，用皮鞭的手柄反抵在他挺立的乳首上，毫不留情的按压着。

泪水沾湿了黑丝带，金博洋颤抖着摇着头，羽生俯下身在他耳边低语:“真是有够可怜啊…博洋老师，因为被抽打起了性欲吗？真是下贱啊，哈哈”，天使般的嗓音却说出恶魔般的话语，让他羞愤不已。

被束缚的痛苦使他愈发急躁，奋力的挣扎只是让他被撩起更多的欲火，金博洋渐渐被迫丢弃了他平常云淡风轻的一面，已经分辨不出到底是疼痛还是欲望。

羽生粗糙的手掌爱怜的抚过金博洋细嫩美好的身体，带着鼓励说道:“主人喜欢听话乖巧的孩子……”金博洋按捺住内心的羞耻，似是求饶，似是讨好:“……主人，请把身上的这些解开。”

羽生结弦很满意金博洋的退让，解开了他身上繁杂的桎梏和眼睛上湿透了的黑丝带。

青年支撑不住的倒在天鹅绒的大床上，不住的轻喘着，柔软的发丝凌乱的铺散在床垫上，蕾丝的上衣经不住皮鞭的摧残划出深深浅浅的小口，汗水浸湿了白色的衣物，制造出几分透明的诱惑感，原本白嫩无暇的肌肤到处是斑驳的红痕，尤其是白皙柔软的前胸，凌乱交叉的鞭痕，交映着鲜艳挺立的乳首，看起来格外色情。

青年纤长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠透露出几分春意，眼周因情欲涨起的红晕看起来格外艳丽，光洁布着汗水黏着几分发丝的额头有着别样的美感，形状分明的下颌在鲜红的睡床上勾勒出漂亮的弧线，羽生结弦欣赏够了眼前的风景，仍是毫不怜香惜玉的抽打在博洋的身上。

“好了，休息够了就转过去趴在床上，自己表演给主人欣赏”，羽生充满暗示性的话语使得金博洋睁眼望了他一眼。这个他一手养大的孩子坐在床边的椅子上居高临下的望着他，他穿着白色的衬衫套着贴身的马甲，繁复的领口扣子扣到了最上面的一个，看起来禁欲又冷漠。

剪裁精当的长裤勾勒出男人修长美好的腿型，裤脚深深扎进厚底的马靴里，方才正是这双马靴让他痛苦羞耻。男人拿着黑色的马鞭，用发胶固定过的发型一丝不苟，垂下一缕发丝挂在饱满的额头上显得潇洒倜傥。

羽生一双勾人心魄的上挑眼正透过面具似笑非笑的望着他，薄唇挂着凉薄的笑意，挺拔秀气的鼻梁性感而迷人。对方身上没有一丝的凌乱，更衬得自己的不堪。金博洋无意再看他一眼，只是缓慢的起身趴在床垫上，他只想快点结束这场噩梦。

在羽生眼里，金博洋缓慢而优雅的转身趴伏在床垫上，蕾丝的上衣根本遮不住下身的春光，那一瞬间扭转的纤细腰肢最让他着迷。

只见他上半身低伏在床垫上，圆润多肉的臀部高高翘起，塞着粗大假阳具的后穴直勾勾的杵到他的面前。瘦削的肩膀，凸起的蝴蝶骨，清晰分明的脊线，还有凹出好看弧度的腰窝，高高翘起的臀部，点缀着斑驳的红痕……

没有一处不让羽生为之痴迷，一想到这些都是无人开发过的美丽他就满心欢喜。金博洋非常不适应体内的异物，他不知道对方是如何把这恐怖的东西塞入他的体内的，他只知道他要尽快让对方满意结束这场折磨。

金博洋用纤长的手指触到那狰狞的物体，想把它从体内移出，却带动了肠壁一阵的收缩，陌生的感觉让他不由得闷哼着。

他闭上眼，小幅度的用手指抽插着假阳具，发出阵阵不自觉的呻吟声，他知道自己的臀部几乎杵到了羽生面前，这种被人注视着的自渎行为，羞耻的让他忍不住的颤抖。

谁料到，羽生竟不满意他轻之又轻的动作，重重的把马鞭手柄顶在露出的假阳具上，“你是不是忘了说些什么？只顾着自己享受可不行哦～”。

粗大的假阳具被顶入到从未有过的深度，金博洋几乎以为自己要被捅穿了，惊叫呻吟着险些趴伏不住，他娇喘着语气里已然带着哭腔:“唔…主人……请主人欣赏……”

羽生这才满意的收手。金博洋只得继续方才羞耻的行为，用假阳具在自己养育了十三年的孩子面前操干着自己，但凡是羽生有一点不满金博洋抽插的力度或速度，都会抽打在他近在咫尺的臀部上。

每一次抽打都会让金博洋浑身一颤，然后咬着牙达到羽生的要求。渐渐的，身体逐渐习惯了这种异物不再排斥，金博洋惊恐的发现自己的身体居然产生了微弱的快感，且愈来愈强烈，最好的证明就是没有受到抚慰的性器自己颤颤巍巍的抬起了头。

金博洋羞愤欲死，夹着腿想要掩盖身体的变化，但他的每一丝举动又怎能逃过羽生的注视？“呵，真是淫荡下贱的身体啊，不需要抚慰，自己就能把自己就操出感觉了吗？”，调笑的话语让金博洋浑身发颤，他自己都反驳不了身体的变化，只能无声的哭泣着。

羽生结弦望着金博洋因情潮泛起红晕的身体以及因为羞愧满面的泪痕，心里的欲火愈发高涨。他拔出了粗大的假阳具，换成自己大了一圈的性器。

虽然已经得到了很好的开发，但在进入时仍然有些困难，羽生结弦不带丝毫怜惜，直接挺入到了最深处。不堪重负的小穴因为粗暴的动作流血了，但是羽生没有丝毫停留的意思，直接大开大合的抽插起来。

金博洋因为剧烈的疼痛狠狠咬住面前的枕头，泪流满面，羽生在他漂亮的脊背上不停的吮吸着，亲吻着似有安慰的意思。

有了血液的润滑，过了许久金博洋终于不再剧痛了，本已出现颓势的性器又抬起了头，他整个人被大力的冲撞在床面上，挺起的性器与天鹅绒的寝居摩擦着带来更多的快感。

不知体内被戳到了哪一点，金博洋整个人都惊叫着高昂起了头，羽生找准了这一点更加集中的攻击着，很快金博洋秀气的性器就吐露了白浊。

疼痛夹杂着快感席卷而来，金博洋有些要迷失了，竟然主动扭起柔韧的腰肢，羽生强硬的捏住他的下巴，一边狠狠的操干着一边与他接吻。

金博洋由于良好的柔韧性竟然没有觉得多少不适，意乱情迷的他主动回应了他的吻，他朦胧的双眼中，只看到羽生难耐的解开衬衫最上方的三颗扣子，露出精致的锁骨和性感的喉结。

他眼中浓烈的情感和强烈的攻击性让他有种被凶猛的野兽盯上的错觉，薄唇呼出的气息都是那样的撩人，性感的汗水浸透了他的黑发，顺着脸颊在下颌处滴落，金博洋一口咬住那上下滚动的喉结，只听到羽生暗骂一句“该死”，在金博洋体内抽插的速度愈发快了。

在即将到达高潮的前一刻，他猛地掐住金博洋圆润挺翘的臀部，抽出性器抵在他的股沟处，喷出了满满的爱液。

金博洋失神的趴在睡床上，急促的轻喘着，还没有从激烈的性爱中回过神来，乳白色的精液溅满了他整个优美的腰背部，甚至后颈的黑发和光洁的脸庞都沾染上少许，像是被情欲玷污的纯洁的天使。

羽生结弦很满意自己的杰作，对于占有了金博洋身体的每一个角落感到无比的愉悦。

“从今天起，你是我的了，谁也不能把你从我身边夺走”，他轻抚着金博洋的脸庞，看着对方从情欲恢复过来后又一片冷清、神色复杂的眸子，象征性的落下一吻。

休息了一周，金博洋的身体才恢复完全，羽生结弦竟妄图把他囚禁在自己的居室里，最终以他的绝食作为抵抗，才堪堪获得了自由，但是无论他去哪里都要征求羽生的同意。

他不顾羽生的恼火提出要去看望唯一的友人戴，他毫不退让的态度终于让羽生败下阵来。

但可惜的是，戴在五天前就去世了，金博洋只得匆匆赶往福利院，接回了孤苦伶仃的小克莉斯汀，把她带回到歌剧院，作为芭蕾舞女抚养。

知晓克莉斯汀出众的天赋，他还要求羽生结弦教导她唱歌，毕竟这是他能找到的也是最优秀的歌者。羽生结弦自从知道克莉斯汀就十分震怒，厌恶这个小女孩的存在，就像厌恶他的父亲一样，奈何金博洋一心护住友人唯一的遗孤，不让他有下毒手的机会。

羽生结弦提出要他的身体作为教导克莉斯汀的条件，金博洋犹豫了许久选择了答应。毕竟是他相依为命的存在，即使对他做了这么过分的事情他也做不到恨他。

而且他承认，羽生变成现在偏执的模样跟他有很大的关联，他不忍心再伤害他，企盼着能有一天他能腻了他的身体，从执迷不悟中清醒过来，遇到对的人，认识到他对他的情感只是雏鸟情节而并非爱情。


	4. Chapter 4

04

1870年，法国，巴黎

今夜注定是一个不眠夜，金碧辉煌的巴黎歌剧院内座无虚席，歌剧谢幕之时，轰鸣如雷的掌声经久不息，所有观众都兴奋的向他们新晋的歌剧红伶——克莉斯汀·戴喝彩。

歌剧演出获得了前所未有的成功，一时剧院上下陷入了狂欢的庆典。狭窄的走道内人头攒动，幕后人员在肆意欢笑中牛饮美酒；放浪的舞女与男士在拐角处浪漫激吻；剧院经理在烟雾缭绕中高谈阔论……

着了洁白纱裙的克莉斯汀红着眼眶仍然没有从满心的喜悦中恢复过来，她避开拥挤嘈杂的人群，来到静谧的祈祷室里默默回忆着这些年来的经历。

七岁那年父亲去世的情景她仍历历在目，病的不成样子的父亲握着她的手，深情回忆了她去世的母亲，回忆了挚友金先生，叮嘱她以后的生活，再三向她保证会让音乐天使守护在她身边，接着就永远离开了人世……

克莉斯汀至今怨悔为何那时泪水如此的充盈，以致她没能看清父亲的遗容。她本以为自己会在福利院里度过孤苦飘摇的余生，没想到那个温柔沉静的男人再次出现在她的生命里。

当他牵着她的小手走进富丽堂皇的歌剧院时，年幼的她朦朦胧胧的想着，金先生就是爸爸派来守护她的天使吗？

练习芭蕾舞的男孩女孩们很是排斥这个小提琴家的女儿，何况她还有金先生的亲睐。

但她毕竟不是柔弱的菟丝花，她有自己的追求，成为最优秀的戏剧花腔女高音，成为父亲、还有金先生的骄傲是她毕生的梦想！

她一直把这个念头暗自藏在心底，一次次在夜深人静时到祈祷室里练习父亲曾教她的乐曲，出乎意料的是，金先生竟为她找来了声乐老师。

怎样形容这位神秘的老师啊！

他总是待在浓厚的阴影里，身影高瘦而挺拔，一双阴郁上挑的黑眼睛时常让人胆寒。他迷人的嗓音总能勾起你无数美好的联想，他恶毒的话语却如同冬天刺骨的寒风把你打回冰冷的现实。他行踪成迷、宛如鬼魅，唯有在和金先生交谈时才显出几分人气。

是了，她不止一次遇到两人在隐秘的角落里亲密的交谈。她不知道金先生是怎样把老师藏在歌剧院里且不为人所知的，但想到自己是唯二知晓这个秘密的人，她总会暗自欣喜，这是否意味着她离这个温柔却疏离的男人更进一步了呢？

对于这个大了她将近二十岁的男人，她的感受一直十分复杂。

童年时的疼爱，少女时的关怀，让她对金先生产生了朦胧的情愫。已经到而立之年的金先生，容颜已不像青年时那样完美无暇，但光滑白皙的皮肤依旧，多年的舞蹈生涯使他举手投足间优雅迷人，眼角的细纹更添几分成熟的风采。

历经时光的沉淀，他像陈年的美酒时间愈久愈发醇厚，却不轻易展露自己，只有偶尔在深夜里被她撞见衣衫凌乱、远黛含春匆匆赶回居室时，那一颦一笑间的风情里可以嗅得一二芬芳的酒香，但这就足以撩拨的她心动不已。

即便老师对她有莫名的敌意，但克莉斯汀仍然进步神速，距离自己歌剧红伶的梦想越来越近，金先生及时出面为她争取到了难得的机会，今天拼上一切的演出就是她对他的回报！静谧的祈祷室里，少女握紧了双拳暗自下定了决心。

在这个她一生中最重要的夜晚里，她要向金先生表白自己的心意，不求回应，只求这份情谊，不会被能抹去一切的时光所遗忘。

少女捉着亦父亦友的男人的衣袖，把他带到剧院宽敞的天台上。“金先生……我有些话想对你说……”，少女浅笑倩兮，似是羞涩的低下了头。伙伴们会亲切的称他为博洋老师，唯有少女固执的坚持儿时的称呼，似乎这样就能将他独占。

金博洋敏锐的意识到，少女要说出什么惊世骇俗的话来，他有些茫然失措，他知道在他心尖上的孩子一定在某个角落里注视着这一切，他不想多年前的戏码再次重演。

想到他可能会出现的仿佛被全世界所抛弃的孤独的神情，他的心就像被针扎一样疼。不擅长语言表达的他，只好歉意的对少女点了点头，

“对不起，我突然想起来还有事，下次再说吧…”说着头也不回的离开了天台，只留下少女失落的站在原地。

见到两人在天台上温馨的画面，羽生结弦像是逃一样离开了，细心的剃光了刺，系着黑丝带的玫瑰掉落在地上也没有发现。

那个叫克莉斯汀的小女孩越长大，他就愈发痛恨她，那张漂亮的脸蛋与她的父亲如出一辙，每当金博洋温柔的望向克莉斯汀时，他都能想起九年前的那个雨夜。

但他终究还是心软，对金博洋心软，没有除掉这个给他带来痛苦回忆的小女孩，甚至依着他的意，把自己的一身本领教导于她。

现如今，佳人甚美，气氛甚好，他不敢赌，金博洋会在一个丑陋阴沉总让他痛苦的男人，和一个年轻貌美始终憧憬着他的少女间做出怎样的选择。想到再一次被爱人抛弃的恐惧，想到天台上两人可能的柔情蜜意，名为不安的黑洞就不断撕咬着羽生结弦的内心……

金博洋匆匆离开天台，很快发现了掉落在半路上的玫瑰。黑色的丝带是他的标志，剃光了刺是他永远对他才有的温柔，金博洋拾起花朵，有些焦急的寻找着羽生。

在路过服装室时，他终于找到了那袭黑色的身影。羽生不给他开口的机会，把他抵在服装室的门上，强迫的吻向他的嘴唇，金博洋无力的抵着他的肩膀，在人来人往的走道里，被人强上的恐惧使他平静的面容上出现了惊慌的神色，

“这里太危险了……”

“哦？很害怕被发现？金，先，生……”

面前的男人从上方笼罩着金博洋，光洁饱满的额头抵着他的，一字一顿的学着少女的口吻，眼里燃烧着怒火。

似是想到了什么有趣的主意，他阴冷的勾起了唇角，“也不是不可以，但是我有一个小小的要求……”

素色蕾丝制成的抹胸长裙服帖的勾勒出男人纤细到惊人的腰肢，同样材质的长袖披肩长长的拖在身后几乎垂地，小朵的木耳边缀满了衣角，低胸的设计露出大片雪白细腻的前胸，由于没有内衣的阻隔，嫣红的两点若隐若现，因为衣料的摩擦已经悄然挺立。

男人被丝带捆住双手背在背后，上半身伏趴在宽敞的猩红色木质梳妆台上，笔直修长的双腿站立着，圆润多肉的臀部高高翘起，雪白的大腿上，一边白色蕾丝袜还堪堪挂着，一边已经滑到了小腿。

这一切的一切都让金博洋羞耻难耐，但最让他不敢直视的还是面前硕大的梳妆镜。

他秀气的睫毛不安的扇动着，几乎不敢睁眼，细腻的脸蛋上出现娇艳的酡红，纤长的天鹅颈、精致的锁骨、披肩下弧度优美的肩头无一不让人爱不释手。

羽生戴着皮质手套的大手隔着长裙，不停的揉捏着细腻饱满的臀肉，金博洋蹙着眉，难耐的轻哼着，因为多年来的调教，身体变得异常敏感，几乎要被全身蕾丝带来的酥痒的感觉逼疯了。

女性的衣物终究不适合男性，想要抬头的性器因为蕾丝底裤的阻隔被迫摩擦着，吐露出些许白浊沾湿了蕾丝变得湿哒哒的，那股淫靡的味道萦绕在鼻尖，金博洋难堪的湿润了眼眶，咬着嘴唇。

“没想到，巴黎歌剧院的首席芭蕾舞训练师，私底下，竟然是喜好偷穿女性衣物的变态？”，

羽生结弦一副惊讶到不行的语气，仿佛逼迫博洋的那个人不是他一样。

他撩起男人拖地的长纱，手指从凸起的脊线上缓缓滑下，一直落到尾椎骨处，堪堪在蕾丝底裤的边缘，暧昧的打着圈。一种即将被侵犯的恐慌涌上心头，

“结弦……我错了，你不要这样……”，金博洋带着乞求着，这一身破廉耻的衣着一开始就打破了他心理的底线，他根本控制不住自己的情绪，无法做到平时的云淡风轻。

“你做错了什么？”，羽生继续不遗余力的挑逗着。

“我…我不该在没有跟你报备的情况下，跟克莉斯汀谈话…啊……！”，

金博洋话音刚落，羽生就猛地扯破了白色的蕾丝底裤，终于得到释放的性器拍打在梳妆台圆润的边上，流出了白色的眼泪。

就在金博洋担忧着自己会遭遇什么的时候，羽生突然向两边用力拨开肥厚的臀肉，一股湿热的气息从后穴处穿来。

“不要，那里不要，不要舔……”，

他奋力的摇着头，但每一处褶皱，被湿软的物体舔舐过的触感，仍然不断刺激着他敏感的神经。

灵巧的舌头活动着，模仿性器的形状暗示性的攻击小穴的深处的敏感点上，羽生甚至一边用力揉捏着臀肉，一边故意发出淫靡的水声来，过于猛烈的快感席卷而来，形状姣好的性器很快就缴械投降了。

男人在他裙底的所作所为看上去竟像是偷情的贵妇人和情夫。羽生抬起他一条雪白的大腿放在梳妆台上，顺便撕烂了可怜的丝袜，托起金博洋的臀部，把早已涨的发痛的性器插入了不断收缩着的小穴。

他俯在金博洋的背后用力的抽插着，一手伸到前方玩弄着挺立的乳首，一手强硬的抬起他低垂的下巴，“好好睁大眼睛看看你的模样！”

金博洋反抗的扭过头去，紧闭着双眼，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪水看起来好不可怜。

但羽生可不会怜香惜玉，他用指尖掐着他的乳首，金博洋疼得浑身发颤，发出了小猫一样的呜咽，终于不情愿的睁开了泪眼。

为了让他看得更清楚，羽生甚至抬起他的臀部，强迫性的掰开他修长的双腿大张着放在梳妆台上，但凡他有一点不情愿的模样就狠狠蹂躏他的前胸。

镜面中清晰的照映出两人的模样，前方几乎要贴到镜子上的男人白皙的皮肤上泛着诱人的红晕，前胸上挺立的鲜红色小点被玩弄的大的惊人，酡红色的细腻脸蛋看起来像喝醉了一样，秀气的鼻尖上挂着晶莹的汗珠，柔软的碎发黏在额头上，陷入情欲的妩媚眼神勾人的仿佛蛊惑人心的海妖，洁白的贝齿咬在微肿的红唇上有着说不出的情色意味。

而他身后的男人舒展着秀气的眉毛，白色的面具看起来神秘而惑人，面具下的上挑眼里流露出强烈的情欲和冰冷的笑意，光洁的额头上布满细密的汗珠，他用露出的半边脸颊亲昵的蹭着前面人的脸颊，像恋人间私语，贝齿暧昧的厮磨着他秀气的耳朵，

“仔细看清楚了，我是怎么狠狠贯穿你的……有着这样淫荡身体的你，还能抱的了女人吗？”

金博洋仿佛魔怔般，望向镜中两人交合的地方。小穴不断吞吐着狰狞的巨物，一开一合着，在性器抽离时甚至外翻出一点红色的媚肉，仿佛一张不知满足的小嘴在不舍性器的离开，淫靡的肠液顺着交合处缓缓淌下。

金博洋受不了自己这副模样，痛苦的挣扎着想要撇过头去，羽生却不让他如意，捧过他的侧脸用力的接吻着，他望向镜中两人纠缠在一起的脖颈，不断交换着鼻息，混杂在一起的黑发露出了满意的笑容。

紧接着羽生把怀中人调转了方向，让其跨坐在自己身上，就这样保持着交合的姿势，坐到一旁的扶手椅上去了。性器在体内旋转带来的刺激让他惊呼出声，骑乘的姿势使得他被进入到了难以想象的深度，金博洋几乎觉得腹部要被顶破了。

这种从未有过的姿势让他难堪极了。就在这时异变突生，一阵急促的脚步声向这边传来，服装室的门被打开了——

克莉斯汀进入到这间她再熟悉不过的服装室里，准备更换掉身上的衣服，却被眼前的一幕惊呆了。

他所熟悉的老师和一个陌生的女孩子交缠在一起，女孩穿着白纱的长裙，留着黑色的短发，她修长的白腿环在老师腰间，把脸深深的埋在老师的怀抱里，瘦弱的肩膀不断的颤抖着。

“对，对不起……打扰了！！”，克莉斯汀红着脸道歉到。而他的老师似笑非笑的望了她一眼，腰部继续挺动着，怀里的女孩颤抖着似乎发出了一声哭腔，克莉斯汀也不敢找衣服了飞似的逃了出去。

金博洋用力的扇在羽生的脸颊上，打掉了他的面具。

“羽生结弦……我想你搞错了一件事情……”，他低着头看也不看羽生一眼，虚着腿从他身上起来，后穴黏腻的触感让他不适，但他必须要把想说的话说完，

“我并没有选择谁或抛弃谁，你在我心中的位置从来都是第一位的，我生性淡泊，但是这几年来，自从明白了我对你的感情，我也会学着努力回应你……”

“我不是你发泄不安的工具，我本以为，行动比语言更让人感受直接，所以一直任你索取，但是，如果你更需要语言上肯定的话……”

说着他拿起了那支系着黑丝带的玫瑰花，“我爱你，无论你贫穷或富贵，无论你健康或残疾，无论你是恶鬼还是天使……无论是亲情还是爱情，你都是我的唯一”，

“所以，答应我，不要再不安，不要再伤害自己的心了……好吗？”“还有，九年前的那件事，对不起……”他温柔的直视着羽生恶鬼般的那半张脸，轻轻拥他入怀，吻在那干瘪褶皱如老人的皮肤上。

半晌，羽生紧紧回抱了他，金博洋分明感觉到后颈有温热的液体，他的爱人哽咽着说道:“好，我答应你……”

而另一边，受到冲击的克莉斯汀几乎是逃到了剧院的天台上，一路上的猜想让她心惊。

剧院里没有任何一个黑色短发的女孩，那个背影仔细回想起来竟像是她最熟悉的一个人……

为了验证她的猜想，她惊慌失措的走遍了剧院的每一个角落，都没有找到金先生的身影。她捂着脸悲伤无助的哭泣着，演出结束后就一直默默跟着她的青年心疼的走向她……


	5. Chapter 5

05

爱我 但是不要只因为

我今日是你的新娘

不要只因为这薰香的风

这五月欧洲的阳光

请爱我 因为我将与你为侣

共渡人世的沧桑

眷恋该如无边的海洋

一次又一次起伏的浪

在白发时重温那起帆的岛

将没有人能记得你的一切

像我能记得的那么多 那么好

爱我 趁青春年少

——《新娘》

这是一场在黎明前举行的，只属于两个人的婚礼。

焕然一新的地堡被照耀得亮如白昼，不计其数的红色的玫瑰被装饰在天花吊顶、墙壁角落、圆形餐桌和雕花大床上。加上处处环绕的熏衣草精油香味，令人沉醉。华丽的烛台、摇曳的烛光、温暖的壁炉。洁白的台布，餐桌上整齐摆放着闪闪发光的银制餐具，冰镇着酒窖密藏已久的佳酿。

卧室里帷幔大床上，铺陈开来的花瓣上摆放着柔软舒适的天鹅绒靠垫。羽生亲自设计缝制的婚纱，终于穿在了他心爱之人身上。

不同于一般包裹得严密的巴尔斯白色婚纱，摒弃了繁琐的束腰、沉重的裙撑和累赘的臀垫。仅仅用丝带挽在肩膀上，展示着新娘优美的天鹅颈和圆润光滑的肩膀，及踝玫瑰色婚纱在腰部收紧，层层叠叠的后摆扇出小小的半圆，裸露在外的雪白色手臂被包裹在长至肘部的丝质手套，捧着一束马蒂莲。

穿着芭蕾舞鞋的新娘，步伐轻盈地踏上鲜花盛开的台阶，天鹅绒吊带袜的小脚，踩在玫瑰花瓣上。

长及脚踝的头纱，遮住了新娘的面容，被天使亲吻过的面上，晕着诱人的春情，盈盈如秋水的眸子，点缀着即将嫁给爱人的喜悦。

穿着长靴燕尾服的羽生站在礼台上，看着他的新娘跃着优美的舞步，向他走来。白色的面具上，用鲜艳的红勾勒出繁杂妖冶的花纹。秀气的眉下，忧郁阴沉的眸子里，暗藏着火一般的热情。他苍白的面颊，映在跳跃的烛光中，泛着丝丝红润。他的手紧紧的握着，形状姣好的薄唇，微微抿着，神情里是说不出的激动与期待。

当新娘终于向他走近，他动作优雅的单膝下跪，在新娘被蕾丝包裹的纤细手背上，落下郑重的一吻，醇厚如提琴的嗓音吟唱着动人的咏叹调——

我的爱人，是你给予我自由和新生，我的梦想因你而生辉。你是如此可爱美好，我皎洁的月光。请赐予地狱之恶鬼汝之爱意，我愿永生永世匍匐在你脚下，忠贞的守护在你身旁。— 羽生结弦

圣母在上，花朵会凋谢，果实会枯萎，但我的爱人，我对你的爱意，如松柏常青，如沧海永恒。从这一刻开始，无论贫穷还是富有，疾病还是健康，相爱相敬不离不弃，即使死亡也不能将你我分开。 — 金博洋

博洋红唇微张，深情的唱和着。他轻柔的扶起恋人，双臂揽过他瘦削的肩头，微微踮起脚尖，献上温柔缠绵的吻。羽生搂过他玫瑰色婚纱下纤细的腰肢，将他姬樣抱起，一步步走向铺满花瓣的床，掀开层层叠叠的帷幔——

黑色天鹅绒的床上，铺满了猩红色的花瓣，博洋除去及地的头纱，着了玫瑰色的婚纱，慵懒的斜卧着，黑色的碎发散落在天鹅绒靠垫上，像是纯洁无瑕的天使，也像勾人心魄的艳鬼。雪白的锁骨、圆润的臂膀，在黑色的衬托下产生，有着惊心动魄的美感。

羽生端起桌上一杯色泽迷人的红酒，轻轻摇晃着，俯身撑在恋人身侧，勾起一个暧昧的笑，“愿意与我共饮一杯吗，我的新娘？”“当然，我的爱人”，博洋注视着上方的羽生，柔和的轻笑着。

手腕微微倾斜，酒水便从剔透的玻璃杯中流出。石榴色的液体宛如一条溪流，从新娘雪白的锁骨处淌下，蜿蜒着流入玫瑰色的婚纱，绣着繁复花纹的前胸，平坦的小腹，最后没入包裹着绑带与吊带袜的大腿内侧深处。一路上浸湿了玫瑰色的婚纱，显出深色蜿蜒的印记，最后在身下黑色的天鹅绒大床上汇聚。

羽生低下头流连在博洋精巧的锁骨上，细致的舔去石榴色的液体，再顺着水痕一路往下，隔着衣物着重关照着胸前凸起的两点，因为他的舔弄，那处映出一大片水迹。

“唔…嗯……”博洋心形的喉结上下滚动着，之前由液体带来的冰凉的触感很快被恋人温暖的呼吸所取代。不轻不重被舔弄的湿热触感，舌尖微微用力的顶弄，混杂着衣物摩擦带来的战栗，博洋胸前的两点挺立得格外显眼。

“啊…好舒服……右边那里，也请多多关照……”细碎的呻吟脱口而出，博洋被羽生温柔的挑逗起了情欲，纤长雪白的大腿难耐的环上羽生精瘦的腰肢，微微磨蹭着。

“这酒，果真……像我所想的那样美味呢……”羽生暧昧的舔着嘴角的酒液，湿热的呼吸喷洒在博洋雪白的颈间，引起他的战栗。

羽生像是没有察觉到他的难耐，仍然慢条斯理的耕耘着。他湿热的唇舌，舔过博洋小巧的肚脐，在那打着圈，又停留在平坦的小腹部。

他掀起博洋层层叠叠的裙摆，露出里面蕾丝的底裤，天鹅绒的吊带袜和细细捆在腿上的绑带。羽生在小腹部细密的吻着舔着，舌尖不断挑起底裤的边缘。

羽生湿吻落下的地方，带起他的战栗，随即而来的是酥酥麻麻的快感。在裙摆被打开的一瞬间，金博洋产生了一种春光乍泄的羞耻，

“啊……！”他小声惊呼着，落在腹间湿热的吻以及时轻时重的按压，更使得他的分身悄悄的抬起了头。蕾丝底裤边缘被挑起，使得微冷的空气灌入进去，引起他内心的紧张与渴望。但恋人不断的挑逗却始终不进行下一步，使得浑身燥热，早已泛起情欲的博洋难耐不已。

他有些急躁的，用肥嫩的大腿夹住恋人的头部，腰部微微用力，想把欲望送入恋人口中。

被埋在繁杂的裙摆中的羽生轻笑着，伸手解开扣在蕾丝底裤腰上的吊带，动作轻柔又缓慢的将底裤褪去。

蕾丝底裤在腿上划过，经过小巧可爱的脚踝，被甩在地上，摩擦着产生细微的快感，金博洋感觉自己像是一件被层层包裹的礼物，正在被慢条斯理的打开。股间微凉的触感和身上繁杂的衣物产生鲜明的对比，不安和羞耻一同涌上心头。

羽生抬起博洋一条纤细修长的大腿，将其打开在半空中，随手拽来一个靠垫垫在恋人腰下，捏住纤细的脚踝，舌尖从最肥嫩、最细腻的大腿根部内侧顶弄着，再缓缓吻向下方，经过线条流畅的小腿，最后舔过敏感的脚心，含住白皙圆润的趾头。

“唔……嗯……啊……”被捏住脚踝使得博洋无力挣脱，湿热的吻经过敏感的肌肤使他不住的颤抖着，当舌尖在脚心打着圈时，他忍不住踢蹬着想要摆脱难耐的瘙痒。

吊带袜被口水浸湿了，舌头摩擦着，给皮肤带来刺激，“哈啊……好痒，不要舔……唔……受不了了……”他双手紧紧揪住身下的床单，眼里漫出了丝丝泪水。当脚趾被含住的一瞬间，湿热的触感夹杂着快感像闪电一样钻入他的脑海。

“啊……！好脏，快松开……请不要再……”他无力的摆着头，想要拒绝这种快感，却无能为力。

羽生却并不放过他，带着薄茧的手，一遍遍抚过包裹这绑带和吊带袜的大腿。他像拆开礼物盒上的丝带一样，耐心的拆解着，又把湿哒哒的吊带袜随手扔在一旁，继续品尝他的美味。

他的双手不停的摩挲着，唇舌在奶白色的皮肤上留下红色的吻痕与咬痕。金博洋被刺激的欲望顶端吐露出些许白色的液体。

羽生双手捧着博洋圆润多肉的臀部，按住大腿内侧，向两边用力的掰开，带着薄茧的手几乎陷入肥嫩的肌肤里。他吞入恋人已经完全勃起的性器，认真的吞咽伺候着，双手掰着大腿，用力向面前按压。

“啊……！”金博洋产生了一种被完全吞入腹中的紧张感与刺激感，当温暖湿润的口腔包裹住他的性器时，几乎瞬间缴械投降。

“哈啊……好舒服……要去了……唔……”他低声呻吟着，嗓音里是说不出的媚意，柔韧的腰毫无顾忌的扭动着，肥嫩的大腿内侧紧紧夹着恋人，几乎将他窒息。

终于，随着脑子里灿烂的烟花绽放，他达到了高潮，天鹅般纤细修长的脖颈高高的仰着，喉结不停的上下滑着，柔软的碎发被汗水浸湿了。

他脸上泛着酡红，眼角含春，香汗淋漓的躺在黑色的大床上，胸膛上下起伏着，刚经过高潮身体虚软无力。

羽生竟把爱液全部吞下了，又俯身咬着恋人红润的唇，探出灵巧的舌与他共舞。“唔……嗯……”被迫尝到自己精液味道的博洋皱着眉，发出甜腻的鼻音，被吻的发出阵阵轻哼。

谁知羽生竟一下把他抱起，让他坐在自己身上。羽生支着手臂向后仰着，修长的腿闲适的摆在床上，一丝不苟的发型由于性事变得有些凌乱，平添几分美感。

他一手潇洒的插入黑发清理着，一边露出慵懒而富有魅力的笑容，上挑的眼里满是戏谑与调笑，“亲爱的，我有些累了呢，接下来，是不是该由…你服侍我了呢……？”

博洋抿抿红润的唇，温柔的望向恋人，宠溺的说:“都依你……”他起身理好凌乱的衣裙，缓缓跪在床边。伸出纤长的手解开羽生裤间的腰带，拉下他的底裤。

当狰狞的欲望弹跳出来时，羞涩的垂下了眼。他眼睛几乎不敢看到处瞟着，羽生拉起他的手按在在不断脉搏着的分身上。博洋像是摸到什么烫手的东西，差点甩掉，脸烧的通红。

“不看看，进入你身体的东西，是什么样子的吗？”羽生不遗余力的挑逗着，手捏住他的下巴使他正视眼前的性器。

博洋好奇的瞟过一两眼，随即觉得心惊。（这样大的东西……之前是怎么进入我的身体的……真的不会被撑坏吗？）联想起之前无数次的欢爱，恋人侵略性的眼神，那种身体被填满的感觉，他不由得红了脸，小穴一阵紧缩，体内深处产生了细微的痒意。

他犹犹豫豫的张开嫣红的小嘴，把分身吞入口中，即便努力张到了最大也堪堪吞入一个头部。“对，就是这样，好孩子，想想我是怎么做的……”羽生发出满意的喟叹，一边耐心的教导着生疏的爱人。

“用你的手，轻轻抚摸那两边，必要时用手指骚一骚……很好……”羽生享受的闭上眼睛，薄唇愉悦的翘起，手指插入恋人黑色的碎发里，不断按摩着他的头皮。

“唔……嗯……”得到恋人的夸赞，博洋按捺住内心的欣喜，继续认真的吞咽着恋人的欲望。头皮按摩的舒适感，使他舒服的发出细微的哼声，他努力做着深喉。

（太好了……能让结弦舒服就太好了……）内心泛着温柔的爱意，即使喉间感到不适，即使嘴巴已经酸痛，即使膝盖磨的通红，也没有丝毫怨言。由于自己的迟钝，让恋人彷徨不安了这么多年，博洋只想在性爱上，能补偿羽生，让他更快乐一些就好了。

思及此，他在羽生惊讶的目光下吐出了巨大的欲望。他分开两腿跪在地上，撩起裙摆，微微撅起挺翘的臀部，用床头的薰衣草味的精油沾满了手，涂抹在后穴上。

“唔……嗯……”当手指探入到自己体内时，博洋发出了难耐的呻吟，即便下定了决心，但在恋人面前做出这种不雅观的动作还是让他羞耻不已。

“哈……啊……”博洋浑身抖着，白皙的脸庞上，不安扇动着的睫毛投射下一小片阴影。玩弄自己小穴带来的快感实在过于强烈，让他双腿发软，险些跪不住栽倒在地上。

羽生注视着他沉溺在欲海里的诱人神情，眼神更加暗沉，天知道他用了多少自制力才没有扑上去将恋人就地正法。

“结弦…请享用……”当他终于做好准备工作后，博洋虚软着腿，软绵绵的爬到床上羽生的身上，羞涩的扭过头撩起层层叠叠的裙摆，撑开小穴，缓缓向恋人股间的巨物坐去。

“唔……啊……！”即使才刚刚进入一点点，但是被进入被填满的恐慌还是充满博洋的心头。他咬着红唇，进一步向下坐去，却怎么也容纳不下，他有些无措的望向恋人，却被羽生炽热到发烫的眼神吓了一跳。

博洋索性豁出去了，纤长的双手撑在羽生身上，膝盖往内并拢，凭借整个人身体的重量缓缓的坐了下去。

“啊……！太深了…太深了…呜呜……”被巨物一点点破开，直直插入最深处的感觉，让博洋几乎癫狂，他拼命想要起身，却被羽生的大手按压住纤腰，怎么也起不来。

过了一会儿，适应之后，博洋才被允许抬起腰来，颤抖着抬起身体，分身在退出身体时又在收缩的内壁上，将敏感点一网打尽，这又让他香汗淋漓，娇喘不已。

恋人的娇喘声就在耳边，终于受不了这种甜蜜的折磨的羽生，挺起精瘦的腰向上顶弄着，双手借着力把博洋纤细的腰肢狠狠撞向自己。

“哈啊……不行了，我不要了，不要了……呜呜呜……好可怕……”这种被顶穿的错觉让博洋害怕不已，他哭着摇着头，被一阵阵的顶弄刺激的连连哽咽。

“不怕……博洋不怕，会很舒服的……”羽生只觉得温暖紧致的小穴包裹着自己，不断吸着他的分身，让他舒服的几欲发狂，他努力克制自己毫不顾及狠狠顶入博洋身体的冲动。找到小穴里熟悉的凸起，便疯狂的进攻向那一点碾去。

“啊啊啊……！”突如其来的快感让博洋大脑一片空白，“唔……嗯……用力，好棒……”渐渐的被贯穿的恐惧消退，他只想和恋人更紧密的结合在一起， 纤细的腰肢不知羞耻的前后扭动着，美丽的脊背不断在空中划出漂亮的弧线，泛起情潮的身体粉红的，布满了汗水，舒服的白嫩的脚趾都紧紧蜷缩在一起。

“结弦，结弦…结弦……”，满腔的爱意喷涌而出，他痴迷的俯下身去亲吻恋人布满汗水的额头，“我要你…我想要你……把你一切的，爱与热情，都给予我吧……”因为他的动作，性器挺入到了更深的地方，引得博洋又是一阵娇喘。

没有比这，对恋人更好的鼓舞了，“唔……啊……！”博洋突然惊呼出声，羽生猛地掀起亲吻着他的博洋，把他正面压倒在咯吱作响的大床上，雪白细嫩的大腿被压制到博洋自己的肩膀上。他像打桩机一样，狠狠嵌入恋人身体的最深处，眼神炽热而缠绵，细密的亲吻，雨水般落在博洋身上，“我爱你，博洋…我爱你…我爱你…我爱你……”

随着一阵大力的顶弄，羽生终于把灼热的爱液注入到了博洋的体内。两人急促的喘着气，并肩躺在天鹅绒的大床上，十指相扣，回味着高潮的余韵。“结弦，你有…舒服到吗……”博洋羞红着脸，但还是认真的询问着恋人。羽生被他的问题逗笑了，“绝对没有比这更舒服的了…怎么，突然想起来这个问题？”

“因为…因为之前都是结弦在付出，所以我也想主动一回……”“但是，感觉我还是……不太熟练…以后会更努力的……”博洋的声音在羽生的温柔注视下越来越小，最后几乎听不见了。羽生只觉得心里一阵柔软，他亲昵的把额头顶上新娘的，似是感慨的说，“博洋真是……可爱到犯规了，只要是你，也只有是你，怎样都会让我心痒难耐啊…… 地堡里红酒蜿蜒流淌一地，新娘抛开花球的洁白双手和魅影十指紧扣，在清晨第一束阳光见证之下，两人含着泪接吻，宣誓永世不分离……

我曾为寻找我爱，远涉七海

也曾吟唱千百歌谣

好吧，也许我仍然需要跋涉千里

直到我找到此心安处

你将与永夜中的我同寝共枕

我将在我最后的悲伤中停止呼吸

无论何种因果如期而来

待我消亡之时，我会向明月祈祷

但愿你的明天，喜乐安宁

——《永眠》


	6. 现代篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※200fo点梗之三，  
> ※感谢乔治同学提供的脑洞，我终于想到番外要写什么了！  
> ※和正篇没有太大关联的番外故事，能把番外写成连载的估计就我一人了吧´_>`  
> ※中间可能会虐，但结尾he保证

捏紧了手里的宣传单，金博洋不自在的揪了揪领结。如果不是第一眼就被海报上戴着面具的男人吸引的话，从小没有艺术“细菌”的他，决不会踏入歌剧院这样高雅的地方一步。有这个钱买点吃的不好吗？何况留学在外，他早就明白了父母挣钱的不易。

金博洋一边肉痛如此绝佳的席位，需要他在那个动不动吹胡子瞪眼的日料师傅手底下打工多久才能换来，一边心不在焉等待着音乐剧的开幕。说起来也是奇怪，从未走进歌剧院的他，觉得周围华丽复古的雕饰、柔软舒适的天鹅绒座椅全都让他如此熟悉，最让他感到不适应的竟反而是舞台上先进的灯光设施。

绅士、淑女们小声交谈的声音淡下去了，获取了无数美誉的剧目再次上演。当宏伟磅礴的音乐响起时，用面具遮住半张脸的俊美男人出现在舞台上。那阴郁冷峻的目光投向观众席，直直刺入心脏，金博洋一瞬间进入了恍惚宛如梦境的神秘境界——

冷漠的蜷缩在牢笼里，承受着严酷鞭打的孩童；坐在管风琴前，就着飘忽不定的烛光，书写乐章的少年；等待在疾风骤雨中，失魂落魄的少年；用身体禁锢着他，痛苦又痴迷注视着他的青年……系着黑色丝带、剃光了尖刺的玫瑰；石榴色的、濡湿了婚纱的美酒；垂着厚重帷幔、浸满薰衣草芳香的天鹅绒大床……

当金博洋挣扎着一身冷汗，从梦境中回过神来，舞台上的剧目已进行到了尾声。面具掉落在一旁的男人，捂住丑陋狰狞的面容，痛苦悲吟恋人克里斯汀的离去，心酸而又珍惜的回味那诀别一吻。和无数抑制不住抽泣的淑女们一样，金博洋的心脏也被揉皱了。

舞台帷幕落下的那一刹那，所有人起身喝彩，雷鸣般的掌声经久不息。音乐伴奏突然热烈欢快起来，猛然拉开的帷幕背后，是全体演员喜悦的面容。挥舞着白色面具的男人，像是换了个人，眼里的阴郁悲痛一扫而空，取而代之的是雨后天晴。清澈闪亮的眼眸里，孩子般的快乐显而易见。

望着那笑得快要看不见的眯眯眼，金博洋这时才放松的舒了一口气，心情也随之昂扬起来。

————————————————————————

金博洋也不知道自己是中了什么邪，自从看完那场带给他无比震撼的音乐剧后，就疯狂迷恋上了那个戴着面具的鬼魅身影。除了迅速补完《歌剧魅影》的原著，金博洋每一场演出都不拉下，而且尽量争取离舞台最近的席位。

为此，他不得不忍痛清空了自己非必需的购物清单，而且时常和主妇们争抢超市关门前的折扣食材。仅仅是这样还不够，他还想尽办法搜集到了饰演埃里克的演员信息。

羽生结弦，日本音乐剧演员，两年前凭借饱含深情的动人演技和宛如天籁的音色、熟练精湛的唱腔，一举成为历史上最为年轻也最为俊美的《歌剧魅影》中埃里克的扮演者。

曾有人提出其过于出色的容貌会妨碍魅影这一角色的塑造，但他用观众们的一致认可，有力反驳了质疑。

母胎单身至今，从不相信什么一见钟情的金博洋，第一次体会到了什么叫做宿命的安排。

—————————————————————————

纷纷扬扬的雪花装点了异国风情的街道，金博洋蹲在厚厚的积雪里冻的瑟瑟发抖。不像其他热情的粉丝一样等在剧院大门外，机智如他在演出结束以后，第一时间赶到了不起眼的侧门。

这是一个不为人知的小门，直接通往冷冷清清的后街。如果不是有曾在剧院打工的同事指点，金博洋绝对想不到还有这样一个秘密通道。忍不住又打了一个响亮的喷嚏，守了许久的小门终于“吱呀”一声打开了。

“嗯？”刚走出剧院，迎接羽生结弦的就是这样一个连鼻尖都冻的通红的“雪人”。蹲在地上的“雪人”一看到他就激动的站了起来，却由于蹲的时间太久，差点上演平地摔的闹剧。

“羽羽羽羽生老师！我特别喜欢您扮演的埃里克！！！”青年眼睛亮得惊人，当他全神贯注看着你时，会让人产生他的世界里只有你一人的错觉。青年口中的羽生老师噗哧一声笑了。

“我记得你，最近几周每次都坐在第一排是吧。谢谢你的喜欢与支持，不过……我可不叫羽羽羽羽生老师～”俏皮的眨了眨眼睛，羽生结弦调侃着。

站在舞台上的他，本看不清，也没有精力注意台下都是些怎样的观众。但近几周来，他总能感受到不远处，一股热切而又专注的视线。

和其他附庸风雅、时而走神的绅士淑女们不同，这个青年全身心投入到他的表演中去，给他一种被欣赏的愉悦。所以，当那双漂亮的杏眼望过来时，他一眼就认了出来。

金博洋此时只觉得受宠若惊，他从没想过偶像竟然会记得他。“口误口误，我这不是见到您太激动了嘛，羽生老师！”青年露出一个可爱的笑容，尖尖的虎牙若隐若现。

若说容貌，金博洋的外形绝对称得上出色。五官比一般男孩子要来的精致，皮肤更是好的没话说。当他垂眸不语时，整个人甚至给人温柔安静的印象，说是忧郁寡言草系美男也不为过。

但奈何这样一人竟是一话痨，一张口，那眉飞色舞的小模样就能打破所有人的幻想。说好听点，叫没气质，说难听点，那就是傻里傻气。

“哈哈哈，在这里等到现在都冻坏了吧，快到车里来，我请你吃饭好了，算是对你支持的一个小小的谢意。”

“我我我真的可以吗？！谢谢您，羽生老师！”

“别叫我羽生老师了，叫我结弦就好。不知小兄弟怎么称呼？”“好嘞，结弦老师！您叫我天天就好！”

像是生怕对方反悔一样，在羽生结弦拉开车门的一瞬间，金博洋就一溜烟钻了进去，把对方弄得哭笑不得。一路上叽叽喳喳的说着，金博洋恨不得发表一篇五千字的论文来赞美他的结弦老师。

—————————————————————————

即使吃不惯生冷的日式料理，金博洋也搜肠刮肚，把料理连同羽生结弦一起夸了个遍。除此之外，他还分享了观看音乐剧时的种种感受，更提到了自从知道《歌剧魅影》之后，时而出现在梦境里的逼真画面。

对于这样一个话痨，羽生结弦难得不觉着厌烦，比对方年长七岁的他，甚至很喜欢这样洋溢着活力的孩子。由于职业的缘故，见惯了俊男靓女，他的内心里，却生平第一次出现了，丝丝不为人知的心动。因此，他大多时候微笑着安静的倾听，或是中肯的评价几句，却绝不显露出半点不耐。

金博洋享受着对方的宠溺，开心的同时又有些失落。他曾无数次幻想生活中的偶像是什么样子的，但真正见到时却有些出乎意料。他以为能饰演好埃里克这样一个自卑自负、狠辣又脆弱深情的角色，演员本身或多或少是有类似的性格品质的。

但真正出现在他面前的羽生结弦，却是善良温柔的，处处包容他的孩子气，即便有狡黠的一面，也没能改变他沉静如水的气质。

梦果然只能是梦吗？金博洋有些郁闷的想着，小心翼翼掩盖自己心中的失望。睡梦里那个和羽生结弦容貌如出一辙的魅影，像是一个笑话。两人截然相反的气质，反复证明了在羽生身上寻找相同点的他是多么的可笑。

“……怎么了，天天？果然日料还是吃不习惯吗？”停止了口中的话题，羽生敏锐的察觉到青年低落的心情。“也没什么啦……哈哈，只是突然想到……以后可能再也没有机会，和结弦老师这样聊天吃饭……就觉得好悲伤啊……”

叹了口气，连金博洋都要觉得，自己真的是为这种无聊又得寸进尺的理由难过了。“emmmm……那我们以后有时间，就多聚一聚怎么样？”“诶诶诶？真的可以吗？！”

“当然可以啊，和天天相处很开心呢。我甚至有‘啊，你终于来了’这种让人摸不着头脑的感触呢。”

“嘿嘿嘿，真的吗？其实不瞒您说……我也正有这种感觉呢！”

毫不犹豫的火速套近乎，金博洋真心要为一点不怀疑自己的小天使偶像感动了。即使梦境里那个深情的身影仍对他有致命的吸引力，但他必须要承认，有这样一个温柔细心的“埃里克”，似乎也不错？


	7. 现代篇

“……博洋老师，这个力道可以吗……？”被耳畔温热暧昧的男声惊醒，金博洋猛地睁开眼睛，却发现自己不在熟悉的学生公寓的睡床上。坐在一个陌生男人的怀中，他想要挣扎，却发现自己的手腕被丝绸捆绑在床头。

“怎么，老师又在走神了……？是在想……那只你带回来的‘百灵鸟’吗？”用梳子温柔梳理他头发的力道和男人蕴藏着风暴的声音一同大了起来，金博洋这时才发现是那个他听惯了的声音。

“我没有走神……你没有必要，在这时候提克里斯汀……我不会忘记我们的约定……”他听到自己在用一种熟悉而又陌生的清冷声线慢吞吞的说着。金博洋确信自己又陷入了那个奇怪的梦境。

又一次了，他的心情近乎绝望。自从看过那一场演出之后，每一晚，他都会梦见奇奇怪怪的东西。他梦到自己救回了这个和羽生老师相似又相悖的男人，一步一步被他蚕食，他却无法改变梦中迟钝的自己分毫。

男人似是满意他的回答，手上的动作再次轻柔了起来，金博洋这才有心思观察起周围。他惊讶的发现，这一次，自己穿着蕾丝的芭蕾舞裙，脚上甚至踩着一双绑带的舞鞋。

四周的环境也不寻常，层层叠叠的帷幔、嶙峋石壁上的雕塑、在微风中摇曳的烛光和床边缘上精致的雕饰。越是仔细打量，他越是心惊，不明白自己为什么会反复梦见这样的地方。

从后方环着他的男人，像是终于把洋娃娃打扮成了满意的模样，放下手中古朴的梳子，抬起怀中人的下巴，熟练的吻了上去。挣扎着想要摆脱，却完全动弹不得，被人掌控的恐惧席卷心头，他裸露在空气中的细嫩的脖颈泛起鸟肌。

胸中涌动着不属于自己的情潮，金博洋感受到自己臣服于对方的掠夺，已经沉溺于男人给予的快感了。他痛苦的想要改变梦中的自己，却无济于事，只能一遍遍被迫体会陌生的情动与爱恋。

是的，对这个男人的爱恋。他有时甚至恍惚，看不透爱恋着对方的，究竟是梦中的自己，还是他本身。就像从梦中惊醒的庄周，分不清究竟是蝴蝶梦见了自己，还是自己梦见了蝴蝶。

支离破碎的梦境至今没有告诉他，这个和羽生有着半张，如出一辙迷人脸庞的男人叫什么。但看了一遍又一遍的歌剧，已经悄悄递出了零星几块拼凑真相的碎片……

—————————————————————————

从不安稳的虚幻中醒来，金博洋喘着粗气，试探性的望向头顶的天花板，看着熟悉的花纹，终于放下了悬着的心脏。揉着惺忪的睡眼，手机屏幕适时的亮了起来。

“来自 羽生老师 的一封短信:  
下午五点半，剧院老地方等你Ci～”

嘴角勾起一抹笑意，因为混乱的梦境而不安的灵魂仿佛也被他短短一句话所安抚了。也许世界上真的存在一见钟情，自从剧院外的那次“偶遇”，金博洋就和自己崇拜的羽生老师搭上了话。

几次秘密的约会，两人与生俱来的默契让他们越走越近。明明只是在一起简单的逛街、讨论兴趣，像是最普通不过的朋友那般相处，金博洋却从中体会到了前所未有的幸福。

思念已经蔓延成无可救药的病症，而对方就是唯一缓解病情的特效药。把什么打工的压力、课业的烦恼、梦境的困扰统统抛在脑后，天天兴冲冲的从床上爬起，嘴角咧开一个傻气的弧度。

把羽生老师上次约会送的噗桑发带带在头上，用清凉的水提起精神，他已经迫不及待对方又要带给他怎样的惊喜了。

—————————————————————————

坐在黑黢黢的舞台下第一排，金博洋还有些忐忑。今天难得没有演出的安排，除了个别工作人员，剧院空无一人。好在频繁的出入，大家都已经心知肚明他是羽生结弦的朋友，没有为难就放他通行。

距离舞台最近的一排，从西侧数第7个位置，就是金博洋和羽生结弦心照不宣的老地方。已经是下午五点二十九了，金博洋百无聊赖的玩着手机，不明白向来提前十分钟到的羽生为什么迟迟没有出现。

缥缈动人的歌声突然从不远处的舞台上传来，在天天惊讶的目光中，猩红色的厚重帷幕缓缓揭开。流光溢彩的大吊灯纷纷点亮，一时间剧院内金碧辉煌。

着了复古衣衫的男人，脸上戴着白色面具，吟唱着表白心意的经典唱段，一步步向台下人走来。俊美无俦的面容和梦境中的那人完美重叠，“埃里克……？”下意识的喃喃道，被作为告白对象的青年神色恍惚，没注意到男人已走到了他的面前。

“天天……请、请问…我可以，成为，你的恋人吗？”终于说完这句话的男人松了一口气，递来一支系着白色丝带，被细心剃光了刺的红玫瑰，面具下的丹凤眼无措的瞥向他处，没被面具覆盖住的半张脸已经红得能滴血，灿若西天的云霞。

金博洋在羽生开口的一瞬间恢复了镇定，站在他面前的，是他暗恋许久的羽生老师，毕竟梦中那人不会用如此温柔纤细的语调喊他天天，更不会因为一句表白就害羞的红透了脸。

刚刚从惊吓中回归平静的心脏，因为迟来的喜悦再次剧烈跳动起来。像是被面前人传染一样，一向没心没肺的他，竟然也紧张害羞起来。

“我，我愿意！我喜欢您很久了，羽生老师！”接过那支玫瑰，金博洋鼓起全身的勇气大声吼出了表白，一把揽住对方的肩膀，闭着眼睛向对方唇上撞去。

没有错过面前人由期待霎那间转向惊喜的眼神，更不会忽略耳边剧院工作人员响亮的掌声和祝贺，金博洋被反应过来的新晋恋人猛地搂过，在众目睽睽之下加深了两人的初吻。

走出剧院的时候，金博洋还晕乎乎的，仍然不敢相信，自己心底最隐秘的渴望，就这样突然间达成了。两只手十指相扣，紧紧交握在一起，这对恋人的脸上都挂着根本抑制不住的幸福的傻笑。

因此，当撞见剧院外那只黑猫时，两人都吓了一跳。白茫茫一片的街道上，那只纯色挑不出一根杂毛的黑猫显得尤为显眼。它蹲在剧院门口的邮箱上，纤长的尾巴有一搭没一搭的摆着，一双剔透的金蓝异色瞳冷冷扫过两人，纵身优雅的跳下，敏捷的身姿，片刻就消失在雪地里。

金博洋有些不好的预感，不由得捏紧了恋人的手心。羽生也蹙紧了细长的眉，但还是用力回握对方的手，温柔的宽慰着他，“天天，不要担心，只是一只黑猫罢了。现在都什么年代了，不兴那些封建迷信。再说，无论发生什么，都有我在。”

“嗯……我只是在想，我在剧院门口蹲点了这么多天，这附近的小动物我都或多或少混了脸熟。唯独这只黑猫……我却从来没有见过，所以有些在意……”天天勉强回给对方一个笑脸。

“咦？原来那天，我们不是‘偶遇’吗？我还以为是命运的安排呢……博洋快说，究竟踩点等了多少天？！”

“啊啊啊！羽生老师……其实也没多久，就……一两个礼拜……大概吧……”

“哦吼，一两个礼拜能叫没多久吗？如果我不从那里走，你是要一直等下去吗？你个傻瓜，不会走正门拦截吗？而且……怎么到现在还叫羽生老师？？！天天是想让我惩♂罚你吗？（笑）”

“别别别，你上次骗我吃的那个生鸡蛋拌饭我这辈子都不想见到了…我想想…那羽、羽生……？”

“看来不惩罚不行……就罚天天…”

“桥豆麻袋！结弦…！结弦总行了吧！QAQ”

“噗哈哈哈哈，天天你怎么这么可爱……你以为我要罚你什么？我怎么可能忍心？最多罚你十一点之前必须睡觉，以及多照顾好自己罢了～”

“结弦的话……勉强算你过关了，不过我更想听天天喊我老公呢～”

“啊啊啊啊上当了！我才不要喊这么破廉耻的称呼呢！之前怎么没发现你原来这么腹黑……刚刚脸红什么的都是装出来的吧！”

“没关系哦，天天，不了解的话，我们还有一辈子的时间去深♂入了解彼此～话说我们既然已经是恋人了，天天明天就搬到我的房子里来住吧！”

“这…进展会不会太快了一点……我、我还没有准备好……”

“天天在想什么少儿不宜的东西…？如果天天很想要的话，我不介意今天晚上我们就去开房～”

“真是够了！我是说学校公寓退租的问题！”

…………

夜幕降临，纷纷扬扬的雪花静静的飘过。两排歪歪扭扭的脚印，并列在雪地上留下鲜明的痕迹，一直延伸到远方，像是永远不会有尽头。


	8. 现代篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开头一辆3p车

“唔……嗯……”从不稳的梦境中醒来，身上不同寻常的触感让金博洋大惊失色。

“是谁……哈啊……放开我……”白皙纤细的男子无助的仰着头，修长的大腿被打开成毫无保留的姿势。敏感的耳垂被身后人含在嘴里，些许不成气候的反抗也被撩拨的动作打断，融化成破碎的呻吟。

“嗯…嗯……不要……快吐出来…哈啊……” 阴茎上传来的快感过于刺激，身体还没有被开发过的大男孩不过片刻就在那人嘴里缴了枪。反射性扬起细腰，眼角渗出几滴生理性泪水，水润的小嘴微张，看上去像是被人强迫了般。

“天天……有舒服吗……？” 努力吞吐性器的男人，抬起头来展露一个温柔的笑容。衣衫凌乱的他，身材匀称，肌肤透亮，雀羽般的睫毛轻轻扇动着，整个人美丽得宛若不分性别的天使。

然而正是这样一个精致圣洁的天使，正诱惑地舔去嘴角浓稠的精液，用红红的薄唇，清凉如水的嗓音询问着他。“羽生…老师……！”被眼前情色暧昧的一幕刺激到，大男孩瞠目结舌，脸涨得通红，下意识地向后缩了缩，却撞进了一个结实的胸膛。

“哎呀呀，这莫不就是，汉语里所说的，投怀送抱？”低哑的男声里是说不出的轻佻，修长的手指捏住男孩尖尖的下巴，迫使其转过头来。金博洋怔愣着看着近在咫尺的男人。

复古的衬衫衣领大张，精致的喉结、性感的锁骨散发着致命的魅力。白色面具覆盖了男人半张面容，裸露的俊美五官却和他的恋人如出一辙。琉璃珠似的眼睛映着大男孩年轻的面容，玩味的笑意却不达眼底。

金博洋发现自己陷入了一个奇怪的境地。

“羽……不对，你不是羽生！你是谁？！”慌乱地回头用眼神向另一边的恋人确认，金博洋挣扎着想要挣脱陌生男人的禁锢，却被他有力的臂膀搂在怀里，动弹不得。

“安静…以前怎不见你…这般聒噪……”男人似是薄怒，和羽生老师相似却略微不同的声音里，带上一丝怀念一丝深情。

“不要随便套近乎啊，你到底是谁，为什么要扮成羽生老师的样子？！”

鼻腔里发出一声不屑的嗤笑，“我是谁……你不清楚吗？我以为身体早就牢牢记住了呢……”男人抓住大男孩细瘦的皓腕，轻浮的眼光意味不明地扫过他的身体。金博洋强忍着被羞辱的愤怒，心中渐渐有了一个他自己都不敢相信的答案。

“天天……为什么要反抗，我们一起来做一些…舒服的事情……不好吗？”不甘被冷落的恋人攀上大男孩的身躯，一双秋水般的眸子期待地望向他。白皙的脸颊透着红晕，轻轻咬着薄唇，显然提起不雅的情事还有些羞涩。

天天心里只剩下荒唐与震惊，恋慕了许久的爱人竟想要和梦境里的陌生男人一起侵犯自己。难以置信地掐了掐手心，刺痛感却提醒着他一切都是残酷的现实。心中分不清是痛苦更多，还是难堪更多，他不愿接受地闭上了眼睛。

冰凉的吻落在他的唇上，灵巧的舌头撬开紧闭的牙齿，强迫不配合的小舌与之共舞。急促的呼吸喷洒在脸上，结弦动情地捧着天天的脸颊，吸吮他口中的蜜液。身后的“羽生”挑挑眉，有些意外地看向这个动不动就脸红的“自己”。

一双带着薄茧的大手在男孩白皙的胸膛上撩拨着，圈点勾画，隔着衣物指腹玩弄着小巧的乳粒。“唔……住手……”衣衫尽褪，天天悲鸣着想要阻止男人们的动作，却无济于事。白嫩的肌肤因为粗暴的狎玩出现红色的印迹，“羽生”舔弄着男孩圆润的肩头，啃咬他精致的锁骨。

撕扯坏了的衣物散落在地上，男孩被吻得脸色涨红喘不过气来，纤细的脖颈上落下斑斑驳驳的吻痕。顶在小腹间和身后股沟处的巨物让他惴惴不安，“不要……再，继续下去了……”他恳求地望向结弦，对方却只是在他眼皮上落下一吻。

“天天不要害怕……把身体交给我们，就好了……”身后把臀肉揉捏成各种形状的大手抬起男孩的腿根，修长的大腿几乎被折到胸口，身体弯曲出惊人的弧度。会阴处和微微抬头的性器暴露在微冷的空气里，这种孩童般生活不能自理的姿势让金博洋羞耻地难以自持。

结弦似是好奇地凑近男孩的私处，长长的睫毛几乎扫过粉嫩的穴口，带来微痒的触感。“天天这里，真的非常可爱啊……”食指挤入紧闭的穴缝中，搅弄着，戳着柔软的肉壁。透明的肠液竟顺着抽出的手指缓缓淌下，结弦纯洁的面容带上丝丝惊奇。

“诶？天天这里怎么会和女孩子一样分泌液体呢，明明还没有……”“不要说了……！”实在听不下这般污言秽语，天天羞愤的喊道，结弦只得吞下自己的感想。柔软的小穴吸附着修长的手指，像是一张贪婪的小口，不一会儿便容纳下三根手指了。

不过真的很神奇啊，仿佛生来就是为吞下什么粗大的东西一样，“咕啾咕啾”的水声……简直跟女孩子一样容易湿啊，啧随随便便就弄了一手。在心里惊呼着，为了不惹恋人生气，结弦明智的没有说出内心真实的感受。

“喂，别观察了，你不想上的话就换我来……”皱起眉头，“羽生”不耐烦地催促道。男孩的身体过于惹火，他的性器硬得发疼却只能顶在股沟处蹭一蹭让他十分不满。

结弦撇撇嘴，扶好自己的分身缓缓顶开了恋人的身体，一瞬间的紧致湿热的快感几乎让他呻吟出声。“天天…你好棒！小穴夹得好紧，好舒服！”毫不掩饰自己的溢美之辞，结弦不顾男孩疼得直皱眉，狠了狠心顶入了小穴深处。

“哈……啊……太深了，拔出去…拔出去……肚子要顶破了……” 被贯穿的恐惧过于强烈，金博洋觉得那粗长的巨物简直顶到了嗓子眼。声音里不自觉带上哭腔，他拼命地向恋人撒娇，却得不到任何怜惜，唯有体内性器缓慢而坚定的挺弄。

“对不起，天天……稍微忍耐一下，一会儿就舒服了……”男孩挣扎的动作牵动了前后两具欲火焚身的躯体，不老实的磨蹭带来的快感令俩人皆头皮发麻。“羽生”强忍着不管不顾，把怀里不老实的人儿按在床上大力肏弄的冲动，用力地拍打在肉感十足的屁股上。

“够了！撒娇也要有个限度，你是想我也跟着插进去吗？”娇嫩的屁股上，臀肉微颤，瞬间留下红色的掌印。“呜呜呜……”天天忍不住掉起了眼泪，小穴咬得紧紧的，可苦了在他体内的结弦。

“呼……天天，他说着玩的，你不要怕……”安抚地吻去眼角挂着的泪珠，结弦缓缓动了起来。天赋异禀的小穴渐渐分泌出足够的体液，俩人交合之处皆是一片汪洋。藏在隐蔽处的前列腺被龟头狠狠地摩擦，天天嘴里的呻吟愈发抑制不住。

刚开始的疼痛，逐渐转化为海浪般的快感，男孩忍不住夹紧了面前人精干有力的腰肢。身后人不甘落后地提拉着胸前的两朵娇花，将其滋养地愈发娇艳，红肿地挺立在前胸，只要轻轻一碰就又疼又痒。

又是一阵大力的冲刺，结弦死死按住男孩纤细的腰肢，把精液一滴不落地射进了天天的小穴。天天被烫得浑身发颤，恋人和身后人的双重控制让他动弹不得。最让他恐惧的却是，在结弦退出他的身体以后，他分明听到身后人喉咙中冒出的，危险的笑声。

小穴被拓宽出男人性器的形状，穴口粉红的媚肉外翻着，还没来得及闭合，汨汨的淫液从中缓缓淌下。“不要……！你想做什么……啊……！”不等他质问，“羽生”就着穴口滑腻的精液和肠液的润滑，龟头稍微磨蹭两下就顺利进入了小穴。

“出去……你出去！！！”剧烈地挣扎起来，却被面前的恋人制服了手脚，男孩内心充满了悲伤与绝望。就在身后那人毫不怜香惜玉的大力肏干，又带起无数快感时，他一口咬住结弦的肩膀，止住口中不知廉耻的呻吟。

报复性的啃咬带出丝丝血丝，小虎牙恨不得深深嵌入对方的身体里，泪眼朦胧中，金博洋瞪着恋人苦笑的脸庞，唯有这样表达自己内心的愤怒与失望。

—————————————————————————

不要…不要……停下来……令人恐惧的快感让金博洋痛苦地呻吟着，他挣扎着，极力摆脱，却始终无法逃离。隐隐约约中，他听到一个焦急的声音，“天天？怎么了，天天？！一切都只是梦，我在这里……”

像是陷入黑暗之境的旅人想要抓住森林里的点点萤火，他奋力追寻着那个指引他的声音。动用了全身的力气，食指终于微微的颤动，掀起眼皮让一道阳光射入眼中，他已经精疲力尽。模糊的视线中，是一张熟悉的面容。

看到床上的恋人终于从噩梦中苏醒，羽生结弦放下了悬在半空中的心，回过神来衣物因为紧张都湿透了。用力地握住那只冰凉的手，抬起袖子拭去大男孩额头密布的冷汗。

“天天……感觉好一点了吗……不要害怕，都只是在做梦而已……”苍白的小脸儿，手掌被紧紧抠住的手心，无一不告诉他恋人并不像表面上那样冷静。“结弦…你绝对……不会和别人分享我……”金博洋直直地望向恋人的眼眸，“……永远都会选择我…保护我……对吗？”

羽生结弦被大男孩看似平静，却带着一丝脆弱颤抖的尾音所惊到，他从未见过天天如此不安的一面。“当然……除了你，世界上还有谁值得我去守护呢？天天……小脑袋里都在想什么东西？”俯下身子，额头抵上恋人的，羽生促狭地眨着眼睛，轻笑着啄着他的嘴角。

被恋人直率坦诚的告白闹了个大红脸，天天终于放松了紧绷的神经。嘴里嘟囔着别闹，却是忍不住绽开了醒来之后，第一个晴朗的笑颜。羽生心里一阵柔软，也跟着笑了起来。有这样一个依恋我的小傻子，怎样才能舍得跟别人分享他啊？只恨不得藏起来，让所有人都找不到才是！

—————————————————————————

柔软的床总是竭力挽留试图与他道别的人们，金博洋在进行第十次人床分离活动失败后，缩在温暖的被窝里，心安理得地刷起了手机，等待那人每天准时到来的问候。

“睡懒觉大赛第一名，昨天晚上睡得还好吗？”

“嘿嘿，又做噩梦了。但是我想着结弦跟我说过，都是假的，我就不怕了！”

“那真是太棒了！ヾ(●´∇｀●)ﾉ”

“那是，我是谁啊，幼儿园睡懒觉大赛第一名！！！”

“哈哈哈，那我给你颁奖啊”

“一百个亲亲够吗？”

“嘻嘻，不够”

“我要一万个 ψ(｀∇´)ψ”

“那金博洋小朋友只能得到一个香肠嘴了哈哈”

“不管，我就要！”

“哈哈哈不说笑了，还记得我之前跟你提过的堂兄吗？我去接他，可能要在我们这住一阵子”

“行啊，那我在家里做点好的，等你们回来”

…………

放下手机，青年疑惑地挠了挠头，怎么也想不起来，羽生何时跟他提过这样一位堂兄了。

—————————————————————————

“天天，这是我哥，他可厉害了，小时候就是他教我……”恋人兴奋的声音一分一毫也传不到耳中，金博洋盯着你面前被称为堂兄的男人，紧张到几乎窒息。注意到他的视线，男人优雅地举杯示意，天天僵硬地扯了扯嘴角。

这个所谓的堂兄，和他的恋人，长相如出一辙。安静不动时，可能大多数人会误认为他俩是同一个人。好在羽生恬静温和的气质，与那人从骨子里渗出来的阴沉截然不同，而且他的眼神总归更加深邃忧郁，不像羽生那样清澈透明。

但这一切只会让金博洋更加不安，因为包括男人右颊声称受伤而覆着纱布的位置，都与梦中那个疯狂的男人一模一样。按捺住站起来质问男人，你到底是谁的冲动，金博洋心不在焉地吃着盘中，自己精心准备的食物。

男人和羽生低声交谈着，声音略为低哑却婉转多情像一首优美的抒情诗，让人心生不了厌意。他时不时抬起头，视线扫过对面呆坐的大男孩，眼里带着些许恶意的兴味。正在脑海里整理梦中一切的金博洋，突然感受到一丝不同寻常的触感。

小腿意外的感到一丝酥麻，一条穿了西裤的腿隔着衣物，在桌布的阻挡下斯条漫里地磨蹭着他。金博洋尴尬地想要挪开，却发现在狭小的桌下根本无处可躲。他抬起头来，男人正看向他，嘴角噙着暧昧的笑容，“没想到天天准备的食物，着实可口啊…包括他本人也是……”

处于兴奋状态下的羽生，沉浸在重逢的快乐中，一时没有发现气氛的不对。天天只绝望的发现，那修长的脚，挤进他紧紧闭合的双腿，旁若无人地摩擦着他的大腿根，带来阵阵令人头皮发麻的快感。

膝盖几乎就要顶到身体的要害，金博洋终是猛地站立起来，“不好意思，结弦……堂哥，我突然有些不太舒服，回房休息了……”，说罢逃离般，离开了让他不适的餐厅。

“抱歉，哥，天天平时不是这个样子的…可能今天真的有些不舒服……我去看看他”“没关系，你去吧不用管我……”天天脚步一顿，回头看了一眼，却发现那人正好撇开了黏着在他背后的挑逗视线，一副若无其事的样子。

金博洋躲进房间里，试图告诉自己一切都是梦，他想尽各种办法，想要从“梦境”中醒来，却发现无济于事。又苦闷地回忆着，所谓堂哥的姓名，却怎么也想不起来。仿佛在最初的时候，某些东西，就被人刻意用橡皮擦，从记忆中抹去了一般。


	9. 现代篇 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※下雪天只穿单衣到室外无异于找shi，大家千万不要这么做！！！
> 
> ※边开车边打电话是不好的行为，好孩子不要模仿_(:з」∠)_
> 
> ※给雪夜的生日礼物，下一章完结开车，耶～

“按理来说剧务已经检查好了的，天知道那个帷幕怎么掉下来的！真的很抱歉天天，明明约好了，我却……”电话里，温柔的男声罕见的带上了几分低落，似是懊恼得不行，嘟囔着语速越来越慢。

心里咯噔一下，连假期带来的好心情也黯淡了几分。即使知道隔着手机男人看不见他的表情，金博洋还是习惯性地扬起一个笑容，“没事啦结弦，我也没有多期待，一个舞会而已。”

“你知道的，我舞跳的又不好。你不来我还松了一口气，可以趁机多吃点好的了嘿嘿嘿”，青年站在白雪茫茫的街头笑得像个小傻子，只有他自己知道，为了和恋人共度化装舞会，他半夜偷偷在被窝赶了多久的作业。

羽生紧绷的心情放松了些许，这几日的假期，给剧院带来了大量的客流量，他忙得脚不沾地，已经连续好几天深夜才到家了。每次看到他的小爱人睡得香甜，把被窝暖得热乎乎的，旁边是留给他的位置，他的心就熨帖得像在热水里泡过。

即使现在一天见不了几面，在异国他乡因为有他的陪伴，寒冷的冬夜和繁忙的工作似乎也不是那么难熬了。只是这么多天的忙碌，好容易安排的假期，却因为突发事件而打乱计划，还是让他万分沮丧。

“别难过了结弦，Chris那事儿也是意外不是吗？你好好忙，我们回家不还是一样过？至于舞会嘛……我会努力把你的份也吃回来的！”

“这不一样……天天…如果、我是说如果，我能把这边忙完赶过去，你能等我一会儿吗？”羽生小心翼翼地问着，无论如何，他还是不想放弃和恋人定情后的第一个跨年夜。

“那是自然，你要是一夜都忙不完，我就等你到天亮。”

得了恋人的保证，羽生结弦开心了起来，又蹭着电话黏黏糊糊的说了几句悄悄话，终于被场务叫去准备了。

———————————————————————

这边挂断了电话，金博洋苦巴巴的皱了皱脸，如果不是为了和结弦跳上一曲，他对所谓的化装舞会没有丝毫兴趣好吗？他真的不明白在一个小房间里，男男女女抱在一起慢跑到底有什么意思。

何况还不能穿日常休闲服装，连吃吃喝喝都放不开手。如果不是结弦早早的带他订做好了衣服，他今晚可能就准备自己待在俩人的小家里窝着了。为了不浪费恋人的心意，他就是咬牙站着，也要站完舞会全程。

唯一值得庆幸的是，那个古怪的堂哥上午开始就不知道哪去了，不用一个人面对他对金博洋来说就是最大的好消息。连日来越发破廉耻的梦境和那人似是而非的勾引，无一不让他视其为洪水猛兽。

金博洋完全不关心那位堂哥的去向，只觉得乐得清闲。他不明白明明长得那么像的两个人，为什么性格能差距如此明显。除了动作上的不规矩，那人各种阴阳怪气的话也常常让他皱眉。

如果运气好的话，说不定今天晚上也不用见他了呢……

怀着轻松的心情，金博洋换上华丽的时装，披上厚重的大衣，携带着面具打车前往邀请函上说的地点了。

———————————————————————

能邀请到结弦的舞会果然不一般，金博洋一边感叹着一边踏入了庄园。和舞会主人寒暄了几句，他就知趣的到角落里自己待着了。身边来往的宾客无不牵着自己的舞伴，独身一人的他反而显得极为惹眼。

时不时有人来和这位戴着半张面具的神秘青年打招呼，他普通到不能再普通的身份在淑女之间小小的掀起了一阵讨论的热潮。金博洋不卑不亢，只是暗自感叹一句人靠衣装，他在学校里可不是如此受欢迎的存在。

他不知道的是，自己的装扮有多么与众不同。

洁白的手工蕾丝打着褶，从竖起的衣领一直蔓延到门襟，几颗衣扣堪堪遮住了春光。黑色的薄纱上勾勒着金色的刺绣花纹，作出繁复的镂空装饰。衣摆制成撕裂的样式，下身贴身的裤子和足上的舞鞋，无不显示着青年的舞者身份。

锁骨处第一颗扣子神秘失踪，露出了青年小片雪白的皮肤。有人眼尖得认出，他衣扣上的珐琅和雕花工艺是出自哪家哪家金银珠宝公司之手。他整个人优美得像是八音盒上做着躬身转的小人儿，精致得让人生怕不经意间碰碎了他。

金博洋也不管周围有多少人，在用隐晦的目光打量他被美酒侵染得润润的红唇，兀自吃得心满意足。他只惋惜这些好吃的，不能打包给忙了一天的恋人尝尝。

这种好奇心只持续了片刻，人们的目光就被开场舞吸引去了。

—————————————————————

舞会进行了过半，金博洋自始至终也没有踏入舞池一步，他望着外面一片银装素裹，觉得那群莺莺燕燕还没有一分敷了粉的院子好看。

“……博洋？”

听到呼喊青年疑惑地回了头，一个修长的身影高兴地向他走来，是他在学校里的同学，戴。这家伙热衷于各种舞会、派对，能在这里碰到他也不是多么惊奇的事情。

“没想到真的是你！你小子可以啊，你不知道有多少热情的美女准备邀请你跳舞”，青年熟稔地搭在金博洋肩上，一双桃花眼狡黠地眨了眨，金博洋猜到他要说不出什么好话来了。

果然！

“可是我可看你好像不准备答应的样子……为了不让美女们心碎，我们俩凑合凑合，搭伙跳一曲如何？”

金博洋哭笑不得，他这个活宝好友应该是怕他一个人呆着无聊才故意这样邀请他吧。还没等他斟酌好婉拒的措辞，一个熟悉的声音插了进来。

“我想，邀舞这件事应该事先征询他伴侣的意见”，青年用一种优雅又矜贵的语气缓缓说着，一双丹凤眼却阴冷的让人心生惧意，“所以，可以放开您搭在我爱人肩上的手了吗，先生。”

像是被毒蛇盯着打量一样，戴不自在的缩回手臂，尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，“没想到你恋人这就来了啊，那我就不打扰你了，玩得开心哈”，青年举了举杯子，笑着道了别。

——————————————————————

目送那位友人消失在人群里，金博洋惊讶地打量着突然出现的恋人，惊喜溢于言表，“你怎么来了？那边忙完了吗？”

“话说你刚刚好凶啊，气场超强，我还以为看到埃里克了呢。”

闻言，青年缓和了表情，揉了揉面具外半边紧绷的脸颊，苦笑着说：“可能是还没从剧里走出来吧，吓到天天了吗？”

“没有的事，结弦刚刚很帅气！”

“谢谢”，青年浅浅地笑着，目光温和地注视着恋人，微微欠一欠身，伸出右手，礼貌地问道：“那帅气的‘埃里克’可以邀请你跳舞吗，‘克莉斯汀’先生。”

“我的荣幸。”

纤细的手轻轻搭在对方手上，黑色和白色手套下，两人紧紧交握在一起，如同黑夜与白昼的完美融合。

两个青年随着悠扬的圆舞曲翩翩起舞，周围人时而用惊叹的眼神望着他们，却没有引起两人丝毫注意，他们的眼中只有彼此。

———————————————————————

一连跳了三曲，金博洋有些出汗了，丝滑柔软的衣料贴在身上的感觉不太好受，他有些疑惑恋人什么时候这么热衷于跳舞了，就在他张嘴想要委婉的提出休息时，对方打断了他。

“天天，我们去外面跳一曲如何？院子里的雪景好像很不错。”

结弦难得向他提出什么要求，也难得如此兴致高涨，金博洋几乎没怎么犹豫就答应了。院子里的常青树上缀满了彩色的灯饰，月色也还算朦胧，在这般美若幻境的雪景里跳舞，似乎确实十分浪漫。

旋转着出了厅门，看着没有一丝脚印的雪白地面上被踩出一大片痕迹，两人不约而同的笑了起来。舞步越来越快，在恋人的指引下，青年一圈又一圈疯狂旋转着，“咕吱咕吱”的脚步声不断传入耳中，融化的雪水沾湿了鞋尖也毫不在意。

一曲终了，青年放任自己倒在恋人怀中，嘴角噙着柔和的笑，闭目养神，平复旋转带来的微醺。薄薄的黑纱和里衬全部湿透了，紧紧贴在他光滑的肌肤上，汗水从黑色的发梢滴落，从下颌一直滑到锁骨最后消失在雪白的衣领里。

拥着他的男人眼神微黯，没有压抑自己，低头吻了上去。怀里的青年微微颤了颤，没有挣扎，任凭对方灵巧的舌头索取。激烈的吻让他气息不稳，发出小猫一样的鼻音。

用力的吸吮声让人面红耳赤，不一会儿来不及吞咽的银丝从嘴角滑下。金博洋脸颊憋得通红，睁开了眼，想要打趣两句这人受了什么刺激，为什么突然这样热情，却被对方眼里陌生的眼神吓到了。

那是一种透过他的身体，注视着另一个灵魂的眼神，其中的思念、深情与沧桑，是他从来没有见过的。

像是被冷水从头浇到尾，刚才还没有察觉到天气威力的他冷得发抖。危机感让他用仅剩的力气推开身上人，金博洋后退了几步，却发现自己退无可退。

背后就是结了冰的喷泉和雕像，全身冻僵的他根本跑不过眼前这个男人。不远处大厅里欢乐的乐曲此时变成了他的催命符，即使他再努力呼喊，恐怕也等不到有人来救他。

不，就算真的喊来了人，也不会有人相信，他的舞伴，他的“恋人”会害他吧。

“终于发现不对劲了吗，男孩？”男人的眼神像是看着落入陷阱的麋鹿，他一步步走向他，咀嚼着猎人玩弄猎物的快意，“看来你们的感情也不过如此，被别的男人抱在怀里拥吻，舒服到腿软了吧。”

他靠近他，埋在他白皙的颈间轻嗅，像是赏玩一杯上好的葡萄酒，“处子的芬芳……”

“看来他还没有碰过你，怎么样，要不要考虑……”

面具被打落在雪地里，冰冷又粗糙的手感刮得他手掌生疼，却比不上他心中的愤怒分毫。那张和结弦如出一辙的脸庞显露出来，包括脸颊上被纱布包裹的地方。

“果然是你……我就知道你没安好心。我和结弦喊你一声堂哥，你却背着他做出这种事情，你！！！”

金博洋气得嘴唇哆嗦，想要再说些，却被那人逼退跌倒在喷泉大理石边缘。他第一次痛恨自己瘦弱的身材，不能抓住这人的衣领把他胖揍一顿。

他知道此时最好的选择是努力说些什么，最好不要激怒面前这人，给别人发现自己争取些时间，也给自己创造求救的时机，但这个所谓的堂哥显然不给他拖延时间的机会。

男人不在意的嗤笑一声，一只手轻松地捉住他纤细的手腕，高举到头顶，掏出一张手帕蒙上他的口鼻，“果然，美人还是在睡着的时候最美……”青年恶狠狠地瞪着他，手脚剧烈挣扎着，但还是不一会儿就陷入了昏迷。

“好孩子，舞跳累了吧，好好睡一会儿”，男人抱起他冰冷的身体，向金碧辉煌的大厅走去。

“接下来，是剧院幽灵的演出时间……”

———————————————————————

22:50  
终于忙完了所有事情，羽生结弦不想回家换衣服耽误时间，他干脆从剧院借了套他常穿的戏服和面具，兴冲冲地开车往舞会赶去。一想到即将和恋人度过的美好的夜晚，他的心情就止不住的好，连忙碌一整天的疲倦也都消失殆尽。

23:05  
“什么？！几十分钟前那孩子不是你带回家了吗？”舞会主人吓了一跳，他从没见过这个温和的青年，这幅看起来想要吃人的样子。

“是不是发生什么事情了？要不要我们……帮忙？”话音未落，那个一身水汽的青年已经匆匆消失在黑夜掩盖下的茫茫雪幕里了。

23:15  
夜里能见度极低，车外的风雪越下越急，好像要把路上的行人吞没。他的车速完全提不起来，雨刷器不断刷走几分钟就能把车窗占满的白雪。羽生一会儿拨着报警电话，一会儿拨着金博洋的手机，却没有一个是打得通的。

他一拳打在方向盘上，烦躁的把手机摔到一边。

23:25  
偌大的房子里一片黑暗，只有客厅里燃烧的壁炉带来温暖的火光。羽生结弦直奔客厅而去，发现了边上一把红木座椅。上面静静躺着一封信，正是他再熟悉不过的，《歌剧魅影》里的道具。

他颤抖着手打开信封，一张信纸飘然零落。优雅的花体字只有寥寥数行，羽生只觉得跳跃的火舌吞噬了他的所有温度，连浑身血液都冻结了。

“剧院幽灵无声叹息，在他的城堡里驻足徘徊：

新年的钟声敲响，谁家新娘是否还安然无恙？

最尊贵的客人啊，血色浪漫会指引你的方向。”

男人把信纸揉皱成一团，扔进一旁燃烧的壁炉里，他拿起门口的雨伞和礼帽，再次投身到寂静又喧闹的黑夜之中。

火焰温柔的亲吻着纸团，亮出耀眼的火舌，把恋人整个吞入腹中，感受着他们融为一体，发出了一两声“噼里啪啦”的愉悦呻吟……


	10. 现代篇（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※我错了，这章没有车_(:з」∠)_（会另补一篇一发完作为补偿）
> 
> ※雪夜生日快乐！！新的一岁身体健康、学业有成、开车水平一日千里！！！
> 
> ※原谅我鸽了这么多天，最近年纪大了老是写着写着就睡着了，不像以前那么能熬夜了……非常抱歉！（试图甩锅）

23:35  
羽生结弦再一次感谢几个月前的自己为了工作方便，在剧院边上挑了这么近的房子来住。雪地里是他一深一浅的脚印，当他走到剧院后门前时，手指已经冻得没有知觉了。

门卫不知被人做了什么，睡得死死的，羽生尝试了几分钟后最终还是没能把他叫醒。放弃了最后一个向其他人求救的机会，他深吸一口气，平复因为寒冷而颤抖的身体，独自踏入了夜色掩映下的剧院。

23:40  
大理石地面上散落着猩红色的花瓣，一路延伸到远方。昏黄的壁灯在男人走近的一瞬间亮起，平日里高高耸立的雕像一半掩映在阴影里，空洞的双眼无声凝视着来人。

循着花瓣指引的方向，羽生一步一步走着。“嗒嗒”的脚步声回荡在空荡荡的剧院里，空气里的寂静令人窒息。

花瓣消失在一扇门前，那正是他再熟悉不过的“道具室”。

这间道具室曾是剧院为炙手可热的优伶们特意开辟的“雅间”，各式各样的华丽服饰和花束装点其中。最为人称道的是那面巨大的落地镜，相传通往地狱的通道就在它的背面。后来不知什么原因被废弃，改造成了堆放杂物的“道具室”。

胡乱摆放的杂物统统消失不见，展现在羽生面前的房间，分明是数百年前的模样。

男人细细抚摸着镜子边缘的金色雕饰，机关触动的“咔嚓”声响起，一道一人宽的拱形通道伴着常年不见天日阴冷气息浮现在眼前。没有太多顾虑，他打开手机的照明功能走了进去。

23:45  
隐隐的，地下水流声近了。湿冷的空气使得衣物全部紧紧贴在身上，带来冰冷的触感。面对阴森森的河流，羽生不得不借助最原始的交通工具来前行。船只随着水流驶向未知的方向，深不见底的地下河一片漆黑，总让人担心水底是否潜藏着什么可怕的生物。

23:53  
船只终于靠岸了，一直关心时间流淌的羽生愈发心急。他一脚踏上湿滑的陆地，向前方的铁门奔了过去，铁门背后是一片截然不同的风景。

阴冷潮湿的地下河消失不见，空气也变得干燥而冰冷，这是一条看不见尽头的回廊。手机因为电量不足自动关机，就着雪光与月光，羽生结弦奋力奔跑起来。

向前、左转、右转、左转、右转、右转、向后……柱子化为残影不断从身边略过，无数个相似的回廊迷宫一样令人彷徨。男人却像被人上了发条一般，机械地奔跑着，在每一个岔路口都毫不犹豫的做出选择。

面前终于出现了不一样的风景，羽生精神一振，渐渐放慢了脚步，推开门扉，又是一番不同的景象。

宽阔的教堂庄严肃穆，四面墙壁上绘满了神秘的图案，眉眼低垂的神像悲悯地望着一切。高大的罗马柱撑起整个房梁，一排排木椅整齐排列着，最前方的座椅上正端坐着一人。

———————————————————————

“23点59分——”  
不同于羽生结弦的气喘，男人看起来闲适极了。戴着皮手套的手握着银色的刀片，锐利的刀锋在指间灵活的翻转，反射出一道道冰冷的光线。

“非常守时，我的朋友”，看到站定在面前的人，他微微一笑站起身来，似是迎接远道而来的客人一般张开双臂，“看来睡美人的故事就要在这里终结。”

“只是……不知美丽的公主是会被王子拯救，还是被恶魔占为己有？我们来玩一个游戏如何？”像是恶作剧成功的顽童，男人笑得一脸邪气，也不管羽生的表情有多难看，自顾自地说，“五分钟，给我们的王子殿下五分钟的考虑时间。”

“五分钟后，还请王子殿下，在他最引以为傲的歌喉和——”如同最多情的恋人般，男人一遍遍抚摸着手边睡着的人柔软白皙的脸庞，“公主殿下完美无瑕的右脸之间，做出选择。”

“显而易见，无论选择了任何一个，另一个就会被立刻无情的抛弃。”

“不是太难的选择题不是吗？不知道在您看来，缀满砝码的天平哪一边更重些？”男人悠闲的在青年脸上比划着刀片，似是手法娴熟的猎人在研究，从哪里下手，才能剥下一块完整漂亮的皮。

“我不知道你在说什么东西，你究竟想干什么？！”羽生目眦尽裂，只恨不能扑上去救恋人于水火之中。

“离他远一点！如果是想要我退出演出，或是别的什么要求……我现在就可以答应你，你完全没有必要这样拿无关的人来要挟！”

就在离他几米之远的地方，有一副木棺。青年穿着他为他订做的礼服，双手合十，神情安详，周围摆满了被称为“冰雪皇后”的蓝色玫瑰，皮肤衬得苍白、嘴唇冻得发紫，看上去仿佛陷入了永眠。

不是没想过直接冲上去拼命，但银蛇般吐着舌的刀片让他不敢，也不能轻举妄动。羽生焦躁如困兽，指尖剜出了血痕，掌心的痛楚不断提醒着他冷静下来。

……

“还有四分钟。”

恍然、无力、不舍、难过、痛苦、庆幸、坚定……各种情绪潮水般涌上心头，羽生缓缓闭上了眼睛，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

他知道，孤立无援的他，别无选择……

——————————————————————

棺材里的青年难受的蹙眉，尾羽般的睫毛微微颤动，终于从漫长的梦境中苏醒过来。他被自己身旁的玫瑰吓了一跳，猛地想要坐起身，却发现被链条束缚了手脚。

“你醒了呀…真想就这样让你一直睡下去呢……”听到动静的男人凑了上去，看着棺中人的表情堪称爱怜。

金博洋这才发现身边还有其他人，正是之前将他从舞会带走的那位所谓的“堂哥”。对方一扫往日的阴沉，丹凤眼里全是愉悦。他恋恋不舍的望着浑身花瓣的青年，语气里却是截然相反的冷漠。

“还有什么话想和你的小恋人说吗？抓紧时间。”

“天天……”熟悉的温润嗓音从男人身旁传来，金博洋努力支起身子，才看到与他对应的方向，分明也有一副一模一样的棺材。

“结弦！你怎么样？！”发现了恋人处境与他类似，天天立刻挣扎起来，不顾铁链划破了皮肤，留下一道道细小的伤口。羽生的安危在他看来，比自己的要重要多了。

“天天…对不起……是我没照顾好你…让你一定要面对这样的情景……”

“说什么傻话，不要放弃！我们一起努力，怎么说也不能放过这个不知所谓的混球啊！”

“没有用的，我试过了，无论用什么办法都不能把信息传递出去……我做不到眼睁睁看着你的脸被毁，所以答应了用……我的声带作为交换……”

“抱歉，以后可能……再也不能为你唱歌了，天天……”

“其实，还有很多很多话，好像也没有时间再和你说了呢……”

“我们在一起也有几个月了，我好像连一句正经的‘我爱你’都没有说过……最后一次，让我说个够吧……”

“不要……不要，不要、不要！结弦…开什么玩笑……！”青年泣不成声，他无法想象把歌唱作为生命的恋人失去声音，将会是怎样的痛苦。

“别哭了，天天，又不是生离死别”，听着不远处的哭腔，羽生苦笑起来，故作轻松的笑着说，“至少我还能体会一把小美人鱼为王子献出歌声的感觉不是吗？”

“只是博洋王子，千万别像童话里那位一样抛弃我呀～”

金博洋也不管那边还在交待什么话了，憋着一股气，抬起手用力向木棺壁上砸去。一下又一下的撞击，手腕磕出了血渍，伤口深可见骨，口中渐渐弥漫起铁锈味，他却浑然不知一般。若是能毁掉这个囚禁身体的棺材，附在棺壁上的铁链自然就起不到作用。

“我爱你……天天……”

眼眶里的泪水终于滑下，浓浓的睡意再次笼罩了他，金博洋狠狠咬着嘴唇却挡不住睡神的侵袭，带着满心的不甘，青年再次陷入了沉睡。

———————————————————————

“结弦……！”青年从睡梦中惊醒，眼角的泪痕还未干，守了他一夜的恋人立刻凑了上去。“没事的，天天，都是做梦，别怕……”他拿着湿润的棉球涂着恋人的嘴唇，眼里布满了憔悴的血丝。

金博洋呆呆地看了他半宿，眼睛转也不转，生怕眼前的恋人不过他幻想出的梦境。他伸出手，小心翼翼地触碰面前人的咽喉，“你还好吗，结弦？那个……你堂哥去哪了……？”

“……堂哥？”羽生的表情出现了一瞬间的不自然，“可是我没有堂哥呀，天天。”脸上流露出担忧，他轻柔地抚摸着恋人柔软的黑发，温柔的像是安抚受惊的乳燕。

青年依着他温暖的手心，贪恋他的温度一般紧紧环着他的腰身，轻轻闭上眼睛，露出一个傻乎乎的又幸福到令人落泪的微笑：

“还好一切都只是梦呀，结弦……”

“过去了就过去了，别再想了，天天。你饿了吧，我去厨房端粥过来”，看到恋人醒来，羽生也恢复了几分精神，脸上露出了笑容，他掀开落地窗帘，卧室立刻变得敞亮起来。

下了一夜的大雪终于停了，屋顶、松尖、窗沿、车头、路灯上到处铺满了厚厚的白雪。远处的山谷里隐隐回荡着雪铃的清脆声响，晴朗的天气给一切打上了一层清新的滤镜。

金博洋靠在床头，欣赏着窗外的雪景，心情放松了下来，不一会儿又打着哈欠，缩回被窝睡起了回笼觉……

梦境再次变得光怪陆离，他看见自己的恋人走出了家门，一只似曾相识的黑猫立在门旁的邮箱上，突然，男人说话了：“玩够了吗，幽灵先生？”

黑猫的脸上浮现一个诡异的笑容，“谢谢你的招待，还算尽兴，不过，就这样让他忘记一切真的好吗？”

男人清泉一样温润的眸子突然冰封，锐利的目光宛若刀锋，他冷笑着说：“那也总好过以为我的声带被切除吧，我的前世阁下。”

闻言，黑猫耸了耸肩，再次消失在街头，蓬松的雪地上却没有留下丝毫梅花脚印。

同一时刻，街边的花店门口，插满厄瓜多尔玫瑰的花篮里一道黑影闪过，开得最娇最艳的那支已然不见，徒留店长姑娘望着黑猫远去的背影咋舌不已。

——————————————————————

山谷里，雪铃仍旧不知疲倦的歌唱着，一座座墓碑静静伫立，无数个亡灵沉眠于此。

在一座扫尽了积雪的墓前，一只黑猫衔来一支黑丝带系好的，细心剃去了刺的玫瑰。它伸了个懒腰，伏下柔软的身子团成一团，用优雅的调子，喵喵叫个不停——

“他们还真是要好啊，金先生。”

“看到他们就好像看到了以前的我们……只是那会儿你对我可没有那么好。”

“哼，你什么时候才能来陪我啊……如果你再不来陪我，我就把那个比不上我声音百分之一分之一的小家伙喉咙抓破！”

“唔……还要把那个身段儿比不上你万分之一的小美人脸蛋儿抓花！把你呆了一辈子的剧院搅成一团乱麻！把你最喜欢的芭蕾舞片段删得一干二净！把你……”

它傲娇地甩甩尾巴，气势汹汹的踱着步，喵喵声愈叫愈凶。那张牙舞爪的样子，像是要把墓碑下的人给刨出来。

忙活了半天，它似是终于累了，蔫蔫的耷拉着脑袋，把自己缩成一个球，连喵喵声都微弱了几分，听上去好不委屈。

“我想你了，博洋……”


End file.
